En la oscuridad
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Sakura, de dieciséis años, contaba con un largo camino de ilusiones rotas y pocas pulgas. Su perfecto mundo se dio vuelta cuando Shaoran Li entró a su vida sin pedir permiso alguno. Le habló como si la conociera, destapando todo velo de dureza fingida, sin una pizca de tacto. Le pidió una cita. Y le dijo que sería su guía, para encontrarse a sí misma y vencer a sus demonios. AU
1. Praefiges

**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

**Praefiges**

* * *

Un espacio cerrado, pequeño y caluroso, había sido su hogar desde quién sabía cuánto tiempo. El aire se volvía tan denso que formaba figuras sólidas que custodiaban sus movimientos. En cuanto se rendía al sueño, agotado por el sofoco y la inanición, se encargaban de despertarlo, danzando como odaliscas espectrales. La primera vez que pasó, se sintió aterrorizado. La segunda vez, intentó mantenerse despierto lo más que pudo, observando, con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra, sus rostros de vapor. No pudo soportarlo más, y el cansancio lo desmayó. Entonces no le importó que lo sacudieran de los brazos y las piernas, como si fueran niños despertando juguetonamente a su padre de una siesta. No le importó porque, como le había ocurrido con el resto de las cosas, había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Alguna vez, tan convulsionadas estaban sus entrañas de ardor hambriento, que miró a su captor con un atisbo de sufrimiento en los ojos. Éste había ingresado a ese cuarto, supervisando si sus condiciones eran lo suficientemente inhumanas, como lo hacía todas las semanas. Aunque, para esa altura, ya había olvidado que su tiempo transcurría en función de décadas. Entonces le dijo:

—Xiao Lang —alzó la cabeza, esperando que dijera algo más—. La Rueda ha comenzado a girar otra vez.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que pudo escuchar, y luego, durmió como si alguien hubiera calculado todo el peso de sus ojos cansados, y hubiera decidido cerrarlos. Durmió como nunca lo había hecho, luego de treinta años.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haberle dado tantas vueltas a esta historia, pero finalmente resolví que lo mejor sería una pronta reedición. Tengo que decir que mi rapidez me sorprende(?), terminé de solucionar todo hoy, así que prontamente serán re-subidos el primer y segundo capítulo de esta historia. Les pido, si esta pequeña introducción les interesó y desean continuar, habiendo leído la versión anterior de la historia, que le presten atención al capítulo uno especialmente: es el que más modificaciones sufrió. De igual modo, no se desvía de la temática de oscuridad que deseaba abarcar, así que creo ir bien encaminada xD **

**No hay más que decir: gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review. Sean pocos o muchos, siempre me hacen sonreír. Espero me dejen sus opiniones sobre el Prefacio, y la reedición sea de su agrado.**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Fátum

**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo I: Fátum**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no comprendía la utilidad de los recuerdos. Según sabía, era una imagen del pasado presente en la memoria, la señal de que había ocurrido un aprendizaje. Aquello que te hace percatarte que tu existencia tuvo lugar en algún punto de la Historia. Algo que hiciste, algo que has hecho, algo que hubieras hecho… Repasó los tiempos verbales y rió. Tantas denominaciones, tan sólo para hablar propiamente del pasado cuando buscamos en nuestra memoria. Y pasado, memoria… qué palabras tan fuertes, pensó, cruzando la calle.

¿Qué significaría para otros aquello que ya pasó, aquello que tuvo su final y ahora es sólo una parte de ellos mismos… eso, un aprendizaje… un recuerdo?

En algún punto del camino, su consciencia se despertó en forma de un escalofrío que la recorrió entera. Apenas había notado cuán helados tenía los pies, o cuánto le dolían. Había caminado, como ausente, casi media Tomoeda. ¿Qué representaba ese lugar para ella?

"_Casa…"_, se escuchó la voz de una niña a lo lejos.

Se giró y observó su alrededor.

Tomoeda solía ser un sitio que siquiera figuraba en los mapas. Un típico pueblucho nipón de clase media: tenía el suficiente verde como para hacerte sentir en contacto con la Naturaleza, pero no llegaba a lo rural. Sólo podías ver casas bonitas en colores pasteles, árboles de Cerezo enormes que regaban con sus pétalos el empedrado siempre brillante y limpio. Niños volviendo entre risas de la escuela primaria, jóvenes adolescentes con sus maletines saliendo del Instituto Seijo. El Parque Pingüino y sus infantes jugando, los humildes negocios en las esquinas y esa confortable sensación de conocer a todos un poco, como si aquel pueblo fuera una pequeña familia feliz. Respiró el aire dulzón de la primavera, pero pronto se transformó en sofoco, por el humo de los autos. Qué sombría se había tornado la atmósfera de repente. La luz del Sol no brillaba tanto como antes. Escuchó las bocinas intermitentes desde el tráfico a lo lejos. Un hombre vestido de traje la chocó con prisa, una mujer ataviada en un ostentoso vestido escrutó sus ropas simples, cuando cruzaba la avenida.

Tomoeda, como ella, había crecido. Hoy se erigía vistiéndose de concreto y gris, y miró la esquina en donde solía hallarse la floristería de la señora Matsuya. Su lugar lo ocupaba un alto edificio administrativo. Así ocurría con decenas de negocios a medida que recorría las cuadras.

¿Cuánto puede cambiar algo en siete años?

Pues así, tanto como Tomoeda, o tanto como cualquier cosa. Todo muta en el tiempo… incluso las personas y su entorno, por más que nos esforcemos en decir que no lo haremos. La diferencia con lo que nos rodea es que puede modificarse a voluntad de aquello que vive, o al menos en eso creía. Se había decidido que Tomoeda dejaría de ser un pueblito. Ya no habían tantos niños y jóvenes felices, ni conocía a todos allí, y no siempre eran tan amables de querer recibirla en sus vidas y tratarla como uno más de la familia. La gente ya no miraba tanto por el prójimo. La gente se estresaba más fácilmente, la gente compraba cosas caras o se preocupaba por no poder hacerlo. La gente quería ascender en la pirámide corporativa. La gente quería estar a la altura de las grandes potencias mundiales, y más, patearles el trasero. La gente simplemente se ocupaba de sus pequeños universos personales… ¿La tragedia del Siglo XXI o pura evolución humana? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Seguía sintiendo mucho frío en los pies, a pesar de ser Primavera y que el aire tóxico y oscuro del aglomeramiento urbano calentara el asfalto. Cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo.

"_Los recuerdos son necesarios, Sakura. Es una de las hermosuras de ser humanos. Podemos recordar virtualmente todo, nuestras cabezas son unas pequeñas máquinas. Pero eventualmente, no recordarás todo, sólo aquello que te ha marcado, aquello que has aprendido. Alguna vez olvidarás cosas, alguna vez preferirás hacerlo. Alguna vez vendrá a ti un recuerdo, travieso, y te llenará de felicidad, o de ira, o de tristeza, pero eso siempre ocurrirá. Simplemente recuerda esto: los recuerdos son necesarios y hermosos, pero si te encierras en ellos, sólo lograrás ser una presa de tu pasado"_

Sakura sólo sabía que Tomoeda aún era su hogar.

* * *

Despertó con una exclamación que retumbó odiosamente en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, dejando las piernas colgar, y entre el asombro y la costumbre. Otra vez había pasado, y comenzaba a preguntarse si filosofar de esa manera dentro de los sueños era normal. El paisaje que sus piernas cansadas habían caminado, lo tenía dibujado dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera un mapa bosquejado por sí misma. La lucidez mental con la que razonaba en ellos era perturbadora, como si hablara con alguien a quien no podía ver en absoluto, pero lo percibía en cada detalle. ¿Sería Dios la voz que terminaba escuchando antes de despertar... o sus propias divagaciones se encargaban de transformar sus pensamientos en la voz suave y conciliadora de un hombre, que parecía querer aconsejarla?

Escondió los pies helados en unas pantuflas rosadas. Su gato, Kero, había estado metiéndose dentro de los edredones de su cama mientras dormía, desordenándolo todo... de nuevo. Para su desgracia, el clima no era ni de asomo tan primaveral como en sus delirios oníricos. La realidad de Sakura Kinomoto estaba situada en el invierno. Un crudo y glacial invierno japonés.

—¡No, mierda, voy a llegar tarde! —vociferó a la nada, dirigiéndose de un salto al armario, percatándose al fin de la hora.

Hacía mucho que no llegaba con retraso a la escuela. A decir verdad, desde la edad de trece años, había comenzado a ser muy puntual. De niña, que le dijeran que debía levantarse temprano, era lo más parecido a la tortura; y llegar a tiempo a algún sitio lo veía irrisorio e imposible para un alma dormilona como la suya. Pero la costumbre había hecho sus cosas... ¿O sería el cambio inminente, sobre el que había pensado, la razón? No quiso pensar mucho más. Con dieciséis años y un historial de asistencia prácticamente perfecto desde su entrada al Instituto Seijo, hacerlo mientras dormía comenzaba a fastidiarla. Su sueño se volvía tan profundo, que no escuchaba la alarma del reloj. Y ese día era lunes, el peor de la semana para elegir llegar tarde, pues la primera materia en su itinerario escolar la ocupaba Ciencias Sociales y su maldita profesora. Se vistió en un respiro y ni siquiera perdió tiempo en hacerse una vianda. Sólo salió, cogiendo su mochila, luego de despedirse de Kero, y corrió.

Las calles de Tomoeda ya no resultaban tan desiertas y tranquilas a las siete de la mañana, como en su niñez, así que se apresuró como pudo entre el gentío y llegó casi sin aire a la puerta del salón.

—Kinomoto, no son horas de llegar —remarcó, como si no fuera obvio, una vez que entró.

El curso de 5-B estaba conformado por unos treinta estudiantes. Sakura reconoció entre los asientos a sus amigos y a algunos conocidos. Las más cercanas a ella eran sus amigas de la primaria, y con el resto sólo tenía un trato respetuoso y cordial. Siempre estaban los burlistas y las divas del aula, que en ese momento, miraban divertidos la reprimenda que se aproximaba para la lista de Sakura Kinomoto. Estaban aquellos que se compadecían (su prima, Tomoyo, le sonrió desde su pupitre), y luego, aquellos a los que les importaba totalmente un pepino su existencia (pensar en alguien así era pensar automáticamente en Shaoran Li, quien le ganaba en introspectivo, inmersa su atención en la contemplación de la ventana).

—Disculpe, profesora. No volverá a ocurrir —Se disculpó lo más educadamente que pudo luego de una reverencia leve, y se dirigía a su asiento, cuando volvió a hablarle.

—Procure fijar dos alarmas para la próxima, Kinomoto. Sabe que las tardanzas son inadmisibles en mi clase.

—Disculpe, profesora —volvió a articular, con la mandíbula tensa—. No volverá a ocurrir —La mujer pareció complacida, aunque Sakura le hubiera dado exactamente la misma respuesta dos veces, y revisó unos papeles en su escritorio con aire profesional.

Y ella pensó si acaso hacía falta exponer tan abiertamente su odio para ella, tipa cínica. Saludó a Tomoyo a su lado, con el ánimo ya picado. Sacó sus cosas de la mochila y se preparó para escuchar por dos horas a Natsuki Tokaji. Era una mujer alta y delgada, cuyas curvas se ceñían discretamente a un traje beige y una falda oscura, dándole la figura de una guitarra armoniosa. Tenía el cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el de ella, sentadoramente cortado para adecuarse a su edad, y muy cuidado. Pisaba los cuarenta y cinco años de edad, y aquello podía reflejarse en unas pequeñas arrugas que se notaban especialmente en las comisuras de su boca al reírse (casi siempre con sorna), en sus ojos (alargados y avellanados, como los de un gato), y su ceño (prácticamente siempre fruncido en desaprobación a la juventud). No dejaba de ser una mujer muy bien puesta, y Sakura no dudaba que hubiera sido hermosa a su edad. Pero su carácter le daba tanto asco, que iba a disponerse a escucharla sólo por la mitad.

Comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra, y a cada quien le fue entregado un libro llamado Metodología de la Investigación. Les ordenó que leyeran los tres primeros capítulos y los resumieran, y dado que en su clase el mutismo obligatorio era la norma (sí, al estilo régimen militar), el alumnado permaneció estático en la labor. Sakura pensó entonces que le gustaban las Ciencias Sociales, como casi toda otra materia que no involucrara números en el medio, y sólo odiaba a su profesora. Así que leyó con rapidez y en menos de veinte minutos, había terminado. Se dedicó a divagar un poco entonces. La nieve caía desde la ventana, proyectando una delicada lluvia blanca sobre la escuela.

"_El invierno tiene un aire mágico, ¿verdad? ¿No te dan ganas de hacerte copo de nieve y llover toda la noche sobre Tomoeda?"_

—Kinomoto, le he hecho una pregunta —Despertó de su ensoñación y miró a la profesora, descentrada—. ¿Ha terminado de armar el resumen? Su cabeza todavía parece estar en la cama.

Cuando era niña, siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos estando en clases. Se entretenía observando algún pajarito volar o los detalles violáceos del cabello de Tomoyo, y dejaba a su mente perderse entre las nubes. Pero parte de madurar había sido lidiar con aquello: dejar de volar. Y era entonces que Sakura siempre tenía una respuesta para darle a Natsuki Tokaji. Así que se puso de pie, desafiante como sólo podía serlo ella, hojas en mano y se las tendió.

—Si cuestiona mi lucidez, aquí tiene su resumen —habló, cáustica—. Podemos debatir al respecto cuando lo desee —Y se sentó.

Su profesora no se vio en absoluto derrotada, pues ambas sabían que ella sabía que Sakura era la primera en finalizar cada tarea que asignaba. Cada trabajo práctico, le constaba, estaba perfectamente redactado. Cada presentación oral, la encaraba con una oratoria propia de alguien mucho mayor. Pero a Natsuki Tokaji le extasiaba sobremanera ver arder el fuego en los ojos verdes de la muchacha y percibir el veneno de sus palabras, gota por gota. Así que dijo:

—Me encantaría dejar que mi clase girara en torno suyo, Kinomoto —Se escucharon unas risas veladas—, pero enseño a otros veintinueve alumnos en este aula, y ahora mismo debo asignarles su proyecto trimestral. Espero me haga mi tarea mucho más llevadera, y preste atención.

Sakura no dijo nada, ardiéndole las venas de rabia, con deseos de levantarse de un salto y golpearla. Tomoyo lo sabía, y le había tomado de la mano por debajo del banco, buscando calmarla, mientras unas miradas altivas vanagloriaban internamente a la profesora Tokaji por cerrarle la boca a esa rata de biblioteca presumida.

—Bien, este proyecto constituirá la mitad de la nota trimestral, y deberá ser entregado de manera individual y dentro de un plazo de dos meses a partir de hoy —explicó—. El tema es a elección de ustedes, no coartaré sus ideas. Todo el material disponible para que diagramen el marco investigativo se encuentra en las bibliotecas de la escuela, como ya saben. Este libro —tomó en sus manos delgadas una de las copias de tapa verdosa que les habían entregado—, es una buena guía. Entréguenme el resumen que les pedí y al terminar la clase, quiero que cada uno ya tenga elegido su tema —Un muchacho en el fondo quiso acotar algo—. No, no pueden arrepentirse luego y elegir otra cosa. Ya son chicos grandes, eh —bromeó, aunque no se veía jocosa. Todos callaron—. En fin, comiencen.

A Sakura le había encantado la expresión de su profesora cuando le entregó la hoja con el tema que había elegido para el proyecto. El crucifijo de oro que colgaba de su cuello, accesorio que había visto en ella desde que la conocía, había sido su inspiración, junto con algunos recuerdos, que la motivaron. Natsuki Tokaji era una mujer muy culta, amén de lo intelectualmente pobre a la hora de relacionarse con alguien que pensara distinto que ella. Había viajado mucho, y a menudo se jactaba de su larga estadía en Noruega en su niñez, alabando al país, su cultura, su gente y su fervor hacia Dios. Esa mujer vivía en un mundo en el que su voluntad se imponía por sobre todo, y estaba segura que esa era una de las razones por las que había elegido ser maestra.

"¿Qué mejor que poder obligar a un puñado de adolescentes a que te escuchen y digan que sí a todo? Bien, Natsuki, desgraciadamente te cruzaste conmigo.", había pensado, sonriendo.

Entonces la profesora la llamó con discreción cuando todos estaban por retirarse al receso. Muchos se habían detenido para escuchar mejor qué nueva batalla verbal se celebraría entre ellas. Sus amigas, la esperaban para bajar junto con ella.

—No limitaré su temática, Kinomoto —Le dijo, entrecerrando levemente los ojos—. Solamente le diré que Dios no es algo con lo que se bromea, y espero un informe respetuoso de su parte.

—Sólo he dicho que hablaré sobre los Siete Pecados Capitales, profesora —habló, con voz inocente—. Todos sabemos que los vicios en la conducta humana son un hecho. Me enfocaré en ello, y ya sabe lo que pienso de la religión —Si hubiera podido asesinarla con sólo verla, esa mujer lo hubiera hecho—. No quiero creer que sería capaz de atacar mi libertad de expresión.

—Puede retirarse, Kinomoto —Sólo dijo—. Espero más puntualidad para el lunes próximo —recordó.

Sakura se marchó, ante las miradas de muchos de sus compañeros y aquella mujer a la que detestaba, y bajó al recreo.

* * *

El grupo de amigos de Sakura era uno de aquellos que aprovechaba el débil calor que se dignaba a entregar de vez en cuando el Sol invernal, para sentarse debajo de un gran árbol de Cerezo y disfrutar de los recesos. La nieve había menguado, y ahora sólo quedaban sus restos húmedos, que perlaban el césped y se condensaban en el aire. Casi todos los días, luego del timbre, que les sonaba a salvación, se reunían allí, para almorzar, charlar y arreglar salidas de fin de semana. Ser adolescentes, para resumir. Esa tarde, sólo Eriol Hiiragizawa y Rika Sasaki se encontraban ausentes. Tomoyo se había sentado a su derecha, reposando tranquilamente contra el grueso tronco, con su obento en el regazo; Chiharu y Naoko cerraban el círculo frente a ella, y se respiraba un fresco aire que limpiaba los pulmones.

La cabeza de Sakura, empero, había quedado presa entre los recuerdos vívidos de su sueño aquella mañana, así que no prestó mucha atención a sus amigas, cuyo tema de conversación parecía girar alrededor de Ciencias Sociales... aunque en los detalles más graciosos que la rodeaban.

—No puedo creer que Yoshio Inoue le dijo a la vieja que su proyecto sería sobre la industria pornográfica —Se acordó de pronto Chiharu, y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Menos Sakura.

"_Todos sabíamos que Touya veía cosas. Nunca puedes saber a ciencia cierta cuándo alguien nace con eso, pero puedes notarlo cuando crece. Y Touya creció rodeado de lo oculto, y a veces te miraba como si mirara a través de ti. Hacía exactamente eso. Quizás tú también tengas ese don, Sakura, pero simplemente está dormido. La pregunta es, ¿serás lo suficientemente valiente para despertar?"_

La muchacha que había hablado le sacudió los hombros, desconcertada por la niebla gris que parecía haberse hecho un velo sobre los ojos verdes. Con el contacto, inmediatamente desapareció.

—¡Mujer! —La miró, sin comprender. Ella suspiró, como quien regaña a un niño— ¿Ausente mentalmente otra vez, eh? Pues no lo permitiré. Rika ya abarca todo el ausentismo que soy capaz de soportar.

Rika Sasaki y su enamoramiento con el profesor de Biología, Yoshizuki Terada. Pensó en sus ojos color chocolate, redondos y dulces, casi del mismo tono que su cabello ondeado y corto. Sus modales amables y su madurez. ¿Alguna vez despertaría esa chica? Notó que Tomoyo la observaba sin decir nada, haciéndola encoger en su lugar y sentirse estúpida. ¿No debería Sakura también hacerlo?

Como no había tenido tiempo para hacerse un almuerzo decente, su prima le convidó un poco de arroz y pescado de su obento. Su estómago lo agradeció.

—Oye, Sakura... Decir que me amonestan si lo hago, pero hubiera hecho un afiche cinematográfico sobre tu batallita con Tokaji —comenzó Chiharu.

—Con llamaradas infernales de fondo, tú con esa expresión aguerrida de Gladiador Romano, y ella con las víboras en la cabeza, como Medusa —recitó Naoko, impregnándole literatura al asunto.

—Demonios, ¿Medusa, Naoko? —habló la otra— Sakura no podrá con ella así, si está desarmada. Debes conseguirle un escudo y la espada de Baltasar...

—Baltasar es uno de los Reyes Magos, Chiharu.

—Lo que sea. La Espada de Astarú.

—Me complace un poco más, pero sigue sin sonar convincente —concedió Naoko, limpiando sus lentes. Todavía se reía cuando hablaba, y le dijo a Sakura—. El tema es que eres audaz, ¿eh? ¿Qué te dijo cuando te llamó al final de la clase? No llegué a escuchar.

—Elegí un tema vinculado a la religión, y como es una católica extremista, me ha advertido que sea respetuosa —explicó.

—Oh... Imaginé que harías algo así —dijo la muchacha de gafas.

—Simplemente su altivez me estaba cansando. La tiene conmigo —mintió, sabiendo que no lo entenderían—. Nada mejor que meterse en el campo donde se cree más lista. Le dolerá en el orgullo.

Tomoyo la observaba de reojo discretamente, callada y analítica, sopesando su cordura y haciendo que Sakura se arrepintiera de haber hablado tan jocosamente. Su prima tenía los ojos más llamativos que jamás había visto: eran enormes y de un color que recordaba inmediatamente a las amatistas. En momentos así, en los que esas obsidianas se posaban en ella, fijas, y le decían: "¿Qué intentas probarle a todos... y a ti misma?", era que le hacía pensar en una hechicera. Una hechicera con la cara de un ángel, dos ojos de gema preciosa y la inteligencia de un superdotado. O peor aún, de quien podía leerla sin problemas.

Sakura no quería responderse lo que le gritaban los ojos de la hechicera.

Porque a veces ocurría eso con ella: bastaba sólo una mirada, para derrumbar todo lo que estaba bien. La adrenalina de recrearse en el orgullo herido de Natsuki Tokaji era sólo una ínfima parte, una muestra. Sakura se sentía igual de eufórica a cada nuevo logro: cada vez que le cerraba el pico a una persona que la subestimaba, que se sentía superior, se estaba probando que podía bastarse por sí misma. La Sakura que se asustaba con los fantasmas en la Primaria no podría jamás ser esa joven, aplicada, recta, puntual, en extremo analítica, que veía reflejada en el espejo todos los días. Era su zona de comodidad. Nada llegaba a lastimarla.

Nada... excepto una de esas miradas de Tomoyo. Le hacían volver a la realidad, salir del piloto automático, y darse cuenta de que todo estaba mucho más que mal.

Sus nervios cansados agradecieron sobremanera cuando sonó la campana.

* * *

Había ido a mojarse el rostro, y al volver más serena al aula, recordó que lo que seguía en la agenda era Matemática. Y cualquier sensación de alivio desapareció, siendo reemplazada por puro tedio. En el camino a su pupitre, donde la esperaba a un lado Tomoyo, que ya había sacado sus apuntes, sintió algunos ojos clavados en la espalda. No era algo poco común y se encontraba totalmente acostumbrada. Giró levemente al sentarse, y percibió las miradas insidiosas de unas cuatro personas sobre ella. Suponía que a muchos les irritaba su petulancia. Ahí iba Sakura Kinomoto, que se cree muy rebelde, desafiando profesores. Ahí iba Sakura Kinomoto, quien en la Primaria lloraba por no entender Matemáticas y ahora sacaba puros dieces. Ahí va Sakura Kinomoto, quien había pasado de saludar a todos con una sonrisa, a apenas dignarse a mirarlos, hablándoles como si fueran idiotas, como si lo supiera todo, y sólo se codeaba con su pequeño grupo de amigas.

Ahí iba Sakura Kinomoto, quien creía haber madurado mucho.

Probablemente fuera así, pensó, y ella fuera todo eso y mucho más. El tema era que había aprendido a que le importara un comino lo que pensaran ellos. No la conocían, y nunca lo harían: solamente alguien como Tomoyo podría entender el mensaje de sus acciones. Y sólo por ella, y por quienes eran sus verdaderas amigas, sentía cariño y se molestaba en abrirse un poco más.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, había decidido encarar la clase de Matemática de ese día. Pero, al parecer, o ella se había puesto un poco susceptible, o realmente debía sentirse inquieta. Porque que el grupo de divas del curso (Kaori Ibi, Eien Dazai, Miu Kozu), la miraran con inquina ocasionalmente, era común. Siempre miraban feo a quien consideraban inferior, y desde que ella no era muy popular en otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y debatir, ni tampoco demasiado glamorosa, pasaba a formar parte de la cadena alimenticia. Así que le resbalaba. Pero que lo hiciera Shaoran Li, era perturbador.

Había comenzado a percatarse de ello luego de los primeros veinte minutos de la clase, cuando el profesor Inaba explicaba el tema de las derivadas. Había intentando distraer su atención, charlando con Tomoyo sobre trivialidades (sí, en esa clase estaba un poco más permitido el libre albedrío), pero todo había alcanzado el punto álgido de incomodidad cuando ella le habló en un susurro:

—Lo miro y me hace acordar a un lobo feroz. Te está diseccionando con la mirada, y demonios que tiene ojos penetrantes.

—Bien, entonces no estoy loca e imagino cosas. ¿Le debo algo?

—Por ahora no me toca ocuparme de tu vida financiera —bromeó—. Ya bastante trabajo es ser tu fotógrafa y modista personal… ¡Aunque no me quejo en absoluto, es un esfuerzo placentero! —exclamó en un asalto repentino de emoción.

Los alumnos sentados delante se dieron la vuelta disimuladamente para mirarlas raro.

—Y mi consciencia. No olvides que también eres eso —apuntó, anotando una fórmula en mi hoja.

—Li es un muchacho extraño. No diría nada concluyente sobre él todavía. Simplemente debe tener un mundo interior profundo, y te está mirando porque pronto querrá algo de ti. Sino no te miraría, nunca ve nada que no sea o el pizarrón, o la ventana —dijo su amiga luego de un rato. Algunos podrían considerar que esa muchacha tenía aires de psicóloga, pero Sakura ya había dicho que era su consciencia, y una hechicera, así que tendría en cuenta lo que le decía. Sin embargo, había decidido tomarlo como un desliz irrisorio del joven.

—Bien, mientras no me secuestre para hacerme experimentos, soy toda oídos.

Al girarse levemente unos diez minutos después, curiosa y convencida de que sus ojos ya se habrían alejado de ella, se estremeció. Continuaban tan fijos que iba a comenzar a transpirar. Su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa como nada en ese momento, así que se giró, haciendo como si no lo notara, y mientras copiaba ejercicios de tarea, caviló sobre él, como con cada cosa nueva que se cruzaba en su pequeño mundo y le llamaba la atención.

Shaoran Li había llegado hacía cinco años a la Secundaria Seijo desde China. Según el Profesor Terada, quien lo había presentado esa lejana mañana, él venía de Hong Kong. Aunque el pasar de los años le había demostrado que no todo era tan superficial como se veía: él podría bien ser extraterrestre. Se recordaba con doce años para esa época: una típica pre-puberta con ilusiones rosadas en su cabeza, y que a la vez se creía lo suficientemente consciente y madura en sus acciones, como para iniciar esa nueva etapa en su vida. A los doce años, la realidad era que conservaba los mismos miedos que a los siete, y aún más. Y aquel patrón se repetía en los veinticinco jóvenes que comprendían su clase al inicio de la Secundaria.

Era por eso que Shaoran Li se veía un poco alienígena para todos. Sakura recordaba su asombro inicial por el rictus estoico en las facciones aniñadas y los modales formales. Él siempre se había visto como lo que ellos creían ser. Podía equipararlo perfectamente a la extrañeza que le despertaba el aura de su prima. Ella tenía ojos de hechicera y podía leerte con un simple vistazo. Él tenía los ojos de un lobo solitario, y parecía estar olfateando su energía...

Bien, quizás él también miraba a la gente sin razón. Sakura solía hacerlo cuando se tomaba el tren para visitar a Yukito. Era una distracción interesante para las mentes ociosas. Debía dejar de pensar en el chico como un lobo solitario, alienígena... o lo que fuera, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esas cosas la hacían cavilar respecto del pasado, y a partir de ese momento había decidido no pensar mucho más, al menos durante el resto del día.

Le dirigió una mirada neutral para girar luego la cabeza, y volver su vista hacia el pizarrón. Shaoran Li no estaba tan solo como hacía cinco años. Yamazaki Takashi y Tora Kou conformaban, junto con él, ese pequeño grupo de antisociales en el fondo del salón. El más extrovertido de todos era el primero. A veces las acompañaba en los recesos y andaba loco por Chiharu (y ella por él) desde niños. Era al que más conocía y el que más confianza le inspiraba. Con el cabello corto, casi al ras, color carbón, y los ojos cerrados, como si siempre sonriera, la saludó con la mano desde el otro extremo del aula. Sakura le devolvió el gesto, intentando ser simpática. Li al menos había dejado de mirarla. Bien.

—Recuerden, la evaluación será la semana entrante. Estudien con anticipación, dado que es un tema complejo —retumbó la voz grave del Profesor Inaba. Apuntó ese dato mentalmente. Estudiar derivadas a fondo. Comenzar el proyecto. Comenzar otros proyectos. Conseguir un trabajo.

—Sakura, hoy tengo práctica con el coro. Nos han asignado un día más ya que debemos ensayar para el Festival de la Primavera. Lo siento, no podré acompañarte a casa —La voz de su prima le recordó que estaban yéndose de la escuela. Miró su hermoso rostro afligido.

—No hay problema, ni te disculpes —tranquilizó—. Tienes que practicar y que esa presentación sea un éxito —recogió sus cosas y se colocó la mochila—. Yo estaré bien, mañana te invito a tomar algo a casa, a la vuelta.

Caminaron hasta la salida. La tarde comenzaba a morir. En unas horas, el viento se volvería inclemente. Las ráfagas invernales azotarían como cuchilladas toda Tomoeda, y era probable que nevara. Antes de despedirse, Tomoyo la miró a los ojos y sonrió exactamente como si fuera su madre.

—Te quiero, Sakura. Más bien te amo, eso ya lo sabes —corrigió, y la tomó de los hombros—. Quiero que estés bien. Deja de pensar tanto por un momento. Sólo piensa en aquello que te haga feliz, verdaderamente feliz —dijo, y comprendió el significado de sus palabras—. Puedes permitírtelo.

Esa era su prima. Tomoyo Daidouji, una hermosa joven de diecisiete años con la sabiduría de una hechicera de tres siglos. Había algo que Sakura sabía de ella, empero: detrás de esa piel nívea, que se percibía sedosa y etérea, detrás de esos ojos gigantes, enmarcados por pestañas azabache... Detrás de todo lo que parecía estar bien, ella ocultaba las piezas de algo roto. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía todavía, aunque era una certeza que ella sí, tanto como lo que estaba mal en Sakura.

Y la amaba tanto. La vida las había hecho primas, pero la sentía como su hermana del alma. No era su intención preocuparla. ¿Podría superar su escrutinio, que todo podía verlo, y entregarle la sonrisa que le debía tanto? Así lo hizo, y dijo:

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Yo también te amo, hermana —La abrazó antes de que tomaran rumbos contrarios.

Ella pareció creerle.

* * *

Usualmente, se sentía desanimada cuando Tomoyo no podía acompañarla hasta su casa luego de la escuela. Su compañía resultaba refrescante y balsámica, pero esa vez, se había sentido interiormente aliviada por su contratiempo. El estado de constantes cavilaciones en el que se hallaba sumida, requería pasar un rato sola, para despejar su mente. Sólo era la nieve que se le pegaba en la ropa, el asfalto vestido de blanco, el viento invernal, y ella. Encogiéndose en su abrigo, tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura que le calaba los huesos, la hacía sentir viva.

Había desviado su rumbo hasta llegar al Parque Pingüino. Una vez allí, se había sentado en un banco frente a las hamacas. Ningún niño jugaba allí a esa hora. Quizás hacía mucho frío... O quizás ya no había tantos niños que gustaran de hamacarse. ¿Qué era lo más divertido ahora?, pensó. Seguramente televisión, computadoras y videojuegos. Ocasionalmente, pasaba por allí y no veía a los infantes en el arenero jugando con las hormigas, o escalando árboles, deslizándose por los toboganes, escondiéndose para tramar misiones secretas dentro del gran Pingüino azulado que le daba su nombre al lugar... O simplemente, siendo niños. Cuánto lo lamentaba por ellos, se dijo, pues deseaba tanto volver a jugar.

Por inercia, había terminado hamacándose tristemente a un ritmo lento, acompañando el vaivén con los pies. A pesar de no habérselo propuesto realmente en un principio, quería intentar hacerle caso a Tomoyo.

"_Deja de pensar tanto por un momento. Sólo piensa en aquello que te haga feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Puedes permitírtelo."_

La brisa gélida le acarició el rostro y meció sus cabellos largos. Se le impregnó el aroma nostálgico del invierno. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se sintió parte del paisaje. Como un pequeño copo de nieve cayendo paulatinamente, hasta encontrarse con el asfalto, y perecer en la quietud.

Perecer. Qué palabra tan extraña. La pronunció sin que ninguna sílaba fuera audible. Sólo expulsó una bocanada de aire que se hizo vaporosa.

—¿Buscando a la niña que perdiste?

Una voz grave rompió el silencio y la devolvió a la realidad casi como una bofetada. Saltó del columpio y miró a Shaoran Li que había estado observando sus espaldas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Aquello la perturbó.

—¿Disculpa? —Sólo atinó a decir.

Él se veía profundamente sombrío. La gabardina del Instituto cubría su figura, alta y delgada, y el ocaso moribundo proyectaba sus tonos anaranjados y opacos sobre sus hombros y su cabello. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión en especial, salvo una leve diversión. Pudo distinguir el comienzo de una sonrisa torcida en las comisuras de su boca. Se preguntó si Tomoyo tenía razón al final.

—¿Deseas algo, Li? —terminó por preguntar, ante su mutismo.

—Si continúas actuando de una manera tan inconsciente, terminarás mal —advirtió.

No supo a qué atenerse con esas palabras cargadas de seriedad.

—¿A qué te refieres? No creo que seas el más indicado para decirme có...

—Creo que no has entendido —La interrumpió. Sakura deseó que Touya estuviera con ella—. O quizás te has apresurado a hablar, como siempre lo haces, y no me dejaste terminar. Sí, fue eso —habló como para sí—. Necesitarás mi ayuda. Eres una persona inocente y terminarás metida en una jauría de lobos.

El brillo peligroso de sus ojos ámbar la cautivó terroríficamente, y su frase le había resultado tan irónica, que casi se ríe.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre mí? —habló con sorna, sin que pudiera entreverse su nerviosismo— ¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué? ¿Y por qué tan generoso con alguien a quien no conoces? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

Pareció complacido por tanta inquisición. Se acercó dos pasos y Sakura se alejó otros dos.

—Venga, no me digas que me tienes miedo, tú que te ves siempre tan envalentonada —Se burló—. Ahora mismo te estás dando cuenta que no comprendes en absoluto por qué te hablo así, y a la vez, te maravillas, porque sientes que en esta conversación críptica, hay algo que ambos comprendemos. Eres observadora y lista, pero eso no te hace menos inocente —Sakura tragó pesado, con el corazón martilleándole sin parar—. Puedes pensar que tengo alguna oscura intención oculta, y sólo intento persuadirte, y quizás tengas razón. También puedes pensar que soy un psicópata y quiero matarte —volvió a retroceder, las manos le sudaban. Rió—. También puede que esté perdidamente enamorado de ti desde séptimo grado y venga a declararme —Eso último lo dijo con una ambigüedad que rozaba la verdad y el sarcasmo puro—. Hay posibilidades infinitas dentro de esa cabeza tuya, que nunca se detiene.

—Ve al grano de una vez, Li —habló, logrando que la voz no le temblara, luego de unos segundos.

—En algún momento te sentirás perdida y me necesitarás. Sólo estoy dejándote las puertas abiertas para que lo hagas a su tiempo.

—¿Tan buen samaritano puedes ser? —bromeó, tanteando, con el estómago retorcido.

Rió otra vez.

—No creas que no saco un beneficio de esto. Pero todo será dicho a su tiempo, tal y como acabas de escuchar.

—Nada de eso, no me gustan las medias tintas, Li. Si me conoces tanto, deberías saberlo.

—Te crees lo suficientemente lista como para pender de un hilo. Piensas que no te caerás —La ignoró—. Estás a punto de perderte. Pero eres el tipo de persona que prefiere cerrarse y pavonearse. De creer que, por asomo, alguno de esos logros en tu vida, beneficiará a alguien más que tu miedo. Yo me sentaré a disfrutar de ver cómo te enfrentas a la oscuridad que hay en ti misma, Kinomoto.

Casi cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle a Shaoran Li en ese momento, murió ni bien estuvo por llegar a sus labios. Los sentía temblorosos, secos, helados... Podía imaginar que se veía mortuoriamente pálida y sobrecogida. Se había dicho que cumpliría con Tomoyo y no pensaría más, y él estaba obligándola. Allí, en el parque de su niñez. Donde había querido columpiarse y jugar a ser Sakura Kinomoto, la niña de cabello corto y ojos verdes brillantes. Donde había querido ser un copo de nieve y no pensar en nada. En nada.

—¿Te entretienes con la gente, verdad? —escupió, tomando aire sonoramente— Eso te quita cualquier derecho a juzgarme. Si yo soy una idiota por hacer lo que dices, tu cinismo te vuelve un imbécil.

Sus ojos eran dos piscinas de ámbar peligroso. Tóxico.

—Es un razonamiento válido. Soy un maldito cínico —admitió, señalándose con orgullo—. Pero no has tenido algo en cuenta: Conozco la oscuridad tan profundamente que soy una parte de ella. En toda la profundidad de tus ojos, puedo ver a la perdición danzando. Ya he estado ahí. Y tú, Kinomoto, es la que no sabe nada de ésto. Así que, cuando sea su momento, vendrás a mí. Te llamaré y estarás aterrorizada como ahora —sonrió veladamente—, pero sentirás que lo necesitas. _"__Dueños de sus destinos son los hombres. La culpa, querida Sakura, no está en las estrellas, sino en nuestros vicios."_

Shaoran Li sonrió, aunque no se veía feliz en absoluto. Y se alejó, sin decir nada más, dejando su silueta oscura perderse entre la jungla de cemento.

Sakura todavía temblaba al llegar a casa.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Buenas, de nuevo! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo recargado y reeditado(?) xD Escribí mucho más en este, y como verán, la temática se desvió un poco de lugar... aunque no crean que no hablaré de los Pecados Capitales. Como dije en el Prefacio, lamento haber dado tantas vueltas, pero es difícil concentrarse con tanto por hacer en el colegio y en la vida en general... xD Es la primera vez que me propongo a escribir y terminar REALMENTE una historia en fanfiction, así que sepan disculpar este desliz. A partir de ahora será todo distinto xD En fin... muchas gracias por los elogios para el primer capítulo, chicas :) Espero que este les guste mucho más (la conversación entre Shaoran y Sakura creo que quedó mucho más clara). Terminaré por subir el segundo capítulo reeditado levemente (éste sufrió muy pocas modificaciones, pero presten atención porque sino no se va a entender xD)... y bueno, ojalá cumpla con lo esperado.**

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**Saludos :D**


	3. Dirigendos

**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo II: Dirigendos**

* * *

Recordaba haber leído la Divina Comedia en aquella época de su vida en la que buscaba entender el significado de las cosas, y se había refugiado en la idea de Dios. Tanto su madre como su padre eran ávidos lectores, así que no había sido extraño encontrarse con una copia de tan famosa obra revolviendo en el desván. Sakura lo leyó, sin prisa y sin demasiado interés, pues a sus lejanos catorce años, solía alternar períodos de hiperactividad y pereza con frecuencia. Interpretó todo aquello de manera metafórica, y quedó en el olvido luego de unos meses. Ahora, sin embargo, le era imposible no pensar en la Divina Comedia al analizar su situación. ¿Cuándo había pasado, que de repente, ella se sentía en un Infierno dantesco? Podía imaginar a Shaoran Li como Virgilio, aguardándola en el sinuoso camino de ardientes rocas, enseñándole las miserias humanas y sus castigos. Sakura sabía mucho más de lo que debía acerca de la miseria, pero lo que la perturbaba, era que hacía media hora, en el Parque Pingüino, él había desnudado las suyas. No le agradaba, le resultaba totalmente intimidante y no hacía más que abrir miles de signos de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

Luego de un rato, había logrado que sus temblores se desvanecieran respirando profundo y diciéndose que de nada servía temer y volverse una cobarde. Levemente más centrada, y con su cómoda ropa de entrecasa puesta, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena de esa noche. Eran cerca de las ocho y cuarto, y sabía que su padre llegaría a eso de las nueve. Generalmente, volvía de la escuela y se abstraía estudiando o navegando en internet, y cocinaba a las apuradas. Pero sentía la mente y los ojos exhaustos, así que aquel lapso de tiempo le daría oportunidad de preparar algo más suntuoso que lo acostumbrado y ensimismarse.

Cuando Fujitaka llegó, lo hizo sin casi emitir ruido. Sakura sólo se percató por el sonido metálico de las llaves al ser dejadas en la mesada del comedor.

—Hola, Sakura —La saludó con un suave beso en la coronilla—. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde.

No importaba que hacía más de medio año Fujitaka llegara a cualquier hora del trabajo, él haría exactamente lo mismo al día siguiente. Sakura no era estúpida, pero una vez más, decidió ignorar sus cavilaciones y actuar como una hija.

—He preparado una tarta de acelga —dijo y se giró con una fuente ocupada por una gran tarta de bordes ondulados y apariencia crocante y apetitosa.

—No debiste haberte esmerado tanto, Sakura, sabes que y...

—Simplemente me sobró tiempo y creo que nos merecemos comer algo decente por una vez —interrumpió, cogiendo dos platos, unos cubiertos y vasos para ambos.

—Se ve delicioso —terminó por decir su padre, como quien se lo diría a una niña de diez años que hornea sus primeras galletas.

Se sentó frente a él para disponerse a cenar, luego de cortar una porción abundante, y lo miró por un segundo. Fujitaka Kinomoto era un hombre de carácter amable y apacible, que se percibía en sus ojos castaños, enmarcados por unas finas gafas redondas, sus rasgos delicados y templados, y su vestimenta conservadora, la de todo un profesor. Un hombre de estudios e inteligencia. Aunque ahora su camisa no se viera tan pulcra como cuando había abandonado su hogar aquella mañana, tuviera desajustada la corbata roja, y en el aire se respirara una mezcla a colonia masculina y alcohol, Sakura siempre intentaba pensar en su padre de ese modo. Fujitaka Kinomoto: profesor de Arqueología respetado, esposo devoto de Nadeshiko y padre amoroso de Touya y Sakura.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? —rompió el silencio de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, nada demasiado interesante —mintió, viniéndosele unos ojos dorados a la cabeza que la estremecieron—. Un típico lunes aburrido. ¿Y en la Universidad? —preguntó, intentando continuar la conversación para distraerse.

—Ajetreado. Impartir clases hoy en día no es tan simple. He tenido que llamarle la atención a muchos por estar distrayéndose con los celulares o hablando —Se irguió en el asiento, dejando los cubiertos a cada lado del plato—. He estado pensando si acaso soy yo el que no sabe acostumbrarse a los nuevos tiempos.

"_Y yo he estado pensando que quizás deberías dejar de impartir clases borracho."_

Sakura se mordió la lengua.

—No lo creo —volvió a mentir—. Es un problema que se repite en todos lados. Pero ellos son los idiotas: si no pasan sus exámenes, no van a recibirse.

—En eso tienes razón pero, como profesor, es frustrante observar el desinterés por aprender —dijo, aunque no sonaba indignado.

—Tú eres el que cobra el sueldo a fin de mes, papá. A ese paso tan mediocre, ellos ni siquiera recibirán un sueldo —consoló, aunque luego se preguntó si aquel razonamiento no había resultado demasiado cruel.

—Tan práctica como sólo puedes serlo tú, hija —elogió Fujitaka, aunque sabía que no se sentía orgulloso en absoluto. ¿Dónde había quedado su niña con estrellas en los ojos? Probablemente en el mismo lugar donde había quedado el profesor que volvía sobrio a casa.

—Buscaré un trabajo a tiempo parcial —anunció Sakura al terminar su cena, recogiendo los platos vacíos y colocándolos en el lavamanos.

—No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, Sakura —protestó su padre con tono conciliador—. Gano lo suficiente como para...

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos siento que es el momento. Un poco de dinero de más nunca viene mal.

Fujitaka no refutó lo dicho, no porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque sabía que hacía rato que Sakura no le consultaba sobre sus planes: ella simplemente los afirmaba. Era una breve presentación de los hechos, y quedaba en él molestarse o aceptarlos mansamente, porque lo haría de todos modos. Quizás había adoptado esa actitud inconscientemente con él. Al fin y al cabo, si algo lo atormentaba, era el no haberle consultado a su pequeña hija, aquella vez. Ese era su castigo.

—Buenas noches, papá —Se despidió Sakura yendo escaleras arriba, después de haber lavado los platos, y sabiendo que su padre, con la borrachera que tenía, se dormiría ni bien ella pisara el último escalón.

Fujitaka, alcoholizado, podía ser un tipo tan lógico y sagaz como cualquiera, o más. Pero sumido en un estado de pasividad y sopor... Como quien prefiere perderse en su mundo que interactuar en el real, y sólo emerge para hacer aclaraciones y algún que otro comentario ocurrente. Ese tipo de borrachera tenía su padre: la que le ponía los ojos nublados y perdidos, y al beber en la cantina antigua que frecuentaba, lo envolvía en la bruma nostálgica que rodeaba los recuerdos.

Se deshizo de la imagen de su padre a medida que se colocaba un abrigado pijama color melocotón tenue. Sólo al recostarse, pudo darse cuenta de cuán cansada estaba realmente. Sentía su cabeza a las mil revoluciones, incapaz de detenerse ni un segundo, sobrecalentada por el esfuerzo y a punto de destrozarse en una explosión de vapor y llamaradas. Recordó las palabras de Tomoyo.

"_Deja de pensar tanto por un momento. Sólo piensa en aquello que te haga feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Puedes permitírtelo."_

¿Podía? Quizás era un lujo demasiado grande para ella ahora. Había tanto que estaba mal, tantas cosas por solucionar, por comprender, sobre sí misma y sobre los demás. Sobre su entorno. Demasiado por enfrentar, demasiadas miserias por develar. Y ahí estaba Shaoran Li. A su mente vinieron esas obsidianas ámbar, y aquel mensaje, tan siniestro, que había constituido su encuentro. Su advertencia fue tácita, sutil, tal y como lo había imaginado del enigmático Li: si aceptaba su _"ayuda"_, sería un viaje lento y sinuoso hacia las mismas puertas del Infierno. Malditamente dantesco.

—Kero —murmuró, sintiéndolo subirse a la cama de un salto y recostarse hecho un ovillo contra sus costillas. Le acarició las orejas y comenzó a ronronear gravemente.

O quizás todo aquello era una mera sucesión de hechos extraños, pero no demasiado trascendentales. Quizás sólo debiera intentar reparar lo roto, empezando por sí misma, siguiendo por Fujitaka, continuando por... todo aquello que se hubiera hecho cenizas tras las brasas de la tragedia. Quizás simplemente debería concentrarse en terminar la escuela, de manera eficiente, sin entrometerse demasiado en terrenos escabrosos, ni relacionarse con Shaoran Li o siquiera sopesar su aire de misterio. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido extraño, como Tomoyo, pero de una manera levemente perturbadora. Casi siempre solo, o en compañía de esos dos amigos, con aire ausente, desinteresado; resultaba casi petulante aquella indiferencia en los rasgos aguileños y afilados.

—Él puede ser un bicho raro. El mundo está lleno de ellos —habló a Kero, como si buscara su apoyo, en la penumbra. Sólo recibió un maullido ahogado.

Habían posibilidades infinitas, quiso convencerse.

"_Toma tanto tiempo conocerse a uno mismo, Sakura. Ni siquiera te alcanzaría toda una vida. Tu tiempo como mortal transcurrirá en esa búsqueda, y sólo conseguirás algunos retazos de ese lienzo, algunas claves que te permitirán controlarte, conocerte, relacionarte y lidiar con la vida. Pero nunca tendrás todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Hay personas, sin embargo, que pueden leerte en un segundo. Les bastaría con verte a los ojos para sacar a relucir todo lo oculto. Generalmente les rehuimos, las odiamos, o las amamos más que a nada en el mundo. Pero algo ocurre con estas personas: ellos son seres de luz... Si te encuentras demasiado cerca, quizás te dejes cegar por ella."_

* * *

Cuando se despertó, luego de aplazar el reloj unos minutos de sobra, eran las seis y dieciséis de la mañana. Por suerte, ese día no iba a tener que lidiar con retrasos. Tenía tiempo suficiente como para tomarse todo con calma, y así decidió que encararía su jornada, desperezándose largamente en la cama. Abrió la ducha y esperó hasta que el agua caliente llenara de vapor el cuarto de baño. Entró y dejó que las gotas intermitentes le recorrieran el cuerpo entero, serenándola, como un bálsamo. Una vez que terminó de bañarse, se envolvió con una toalla, se colocó el uniforme del Instituto y bajó a la cocina, sabiendo que Fujitaka se había marchado hacía rato. El viaje en tren era largo y tedioso, y más debía de serlo para alguien con resaca.

Se preparó unas tostadas con queso untable y comió una manzana, antes de sentarse y beber lentamente un zumo de naranja dulce y refrescante. Se sentía un poco mejor que el día anterior; al menos no había tenido sueños extraños, llegaría puntual a la escuela, no debería ver a Tokaji hasta dentro de una semana, y había decidido, además, seguir con su vida tranquilamente y sin prestar atención a Shaoran Li. Era un bicho raro, tal y como lo había pensado, y no tenía la más mínima intención de convertirse en el foco de sus extrañezas. Ya bastante tenía con las suyas.

Así transcurrieron los días para Sakura: se despertaba, sin ningún contratiempo onírico, llegaba a la escuela con puntualidad, se destacaba académicamente, charlaba con sus amigos, y no recibía ni una mínima señal de Li. Siquiera se había molestado en verlo. Así pues, era viernes, el anteúltimo día de escuela, y Sakura había postergado su investigación para Ciencias Sociales por estar estudiando derivadas. Se dirigió con Tomoyo a la puerta de la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Voy a empezar con el trabajo de Tokaji, así que quizás te vea a la salida del coro —dijo Sakura.

—Pensé que desistirías de usar ese tema y probarías con otro más simple y que no te acarreara más odio de esa mujer —confesó.

—Yo no desisto de lo que me propongo —aseguró con aire heroico.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Simplemente quería dejarme llevar por esa fantasía, a ver si se cumplía —rió—. Ya sabes, el poder de la mente.

—Eso no se aplica a mí.

—Y hablando de eso —La tomó de las manos repentinamente, en un arrebato de emoción—, ¿puedo fantasear con que el sábado por la noche vendrás con nosotras al club, verdad?

Sakura contrajo su expresión.

—No debería...

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó dramáticamente— Hace mucho que no salimos, Sakura. Somos jóvenes y hermosas —agregó, fingiendo arrogancia.

—Eso dilo por ti.

Tomoyo pensó que si de verdad no conociera tanto a Sakura, hubiera creído que era falsa humildad. Pero sabía de sobra que el hecho de poseer unos ojos verdes enormes y expresivos, el cabello largo color castaño claro, casi rubio, y un rostro perfectamente simétrico y femenino, de rasgos aniñados y dulces, no significaba demasiado para ella. Ni lo notaba.

—Vendrás a casa conmigo después de la escuela y te acicalaremos —declaró, tajante, y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa

—Eso último me hizo sentir parte de un desfile canino —murmuró.

—Te deseo éxitos en tu investigación, no te estreses demasiado. Es sólo un proyecto, recuérdalo —Le habló, como si intentara amansar una fiera rabiosa—. Nos vemos más tarde —La abrazó y se alejó con pasos elegantes hacia el salón de música.

Sakura eligió el lugar más apartado de todos cuantos había en el recinto. Aquel que estaba pegado a las bibliotecas de Literatura Europea y Psicología. No le molestaba tener que recorrer un largo tramo para llegar a la sección que le interesaba. Priorizaba el silencio y la intimidad por sobre todo, especialmente al investigar. Había unos pocos estudiantes, dispuestos desordenadamente en las primeras mesas frente al mostrador de la señora Miyano. La bibliotecaria del Instituto, una mujer de unos cincuenta y cinco años, leía concentrada algún libro de tapa marrón, con ese aire formal e intelectual que desprendía. Sakura tuvo que ir y venir varias veces con algunos libros bastante pesados apilados contra su pecho, y para cuando hubo terminado, había ocupado casi la mitad de la mesa. Tomó asiento y recordó entonces algo que su padre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

"_Siempre tienes que tener en claro qué es lo que quieres saber, Sakura. Cuando investigas, es fácil elegir un tema, pero lo difícil es cómo enfocarlo. Cuando tienes eso, tienes la base de todo."_

¿Los Pecados Capitales representados en la sociedad moderna del Siglo XXI, entonces? ¿Los vicios de la conducta en los seres humanos? ¿Cómo hemos pasado de quemar gente en la hoguera por "herejes" a quemarnos a nosotros mismos en las llamas de nuestras carencias? Demonios, aquello último había sido demasiado poético. Hasta le daban ganas de transcribirlo y montar una obra de teatro, a lo Shakespeare, repleta de monólogos e introspección, y...

¡Enfócate, mujer!

Bien, ella había elegido los Siete Pecados Capitales (claro está, los vicios en la conducta humana) en un arrebato de pedantería para hacer hervir de furia a Natsuki Tokaji por católica fanática. Y lo había logrado. Pero ni de asomo sabía cómo empezar. De acuerdo, pensó: Gula, Avaricia, Lujuria, Ira, Pereza, Soberbia y Envidia, esos eran. Esa lista había sido creada por un hombre llamado Evagrio Póntico: era un monje, y aquellos vicios eran considerados por ellos como malvados, y debían ser evitados. Luego, había caído en manos de la Iglesia, y con el pasar de los siglos, se deformó su significado. Estaba claro para ella que todo aquello había sido un circo represivo del clero y que había perjudicado más de lo que había beneficiado a la raza humana. Otra táctica que roba dinero y consigue poder. Pensaba dedicarle unas amplias carillas a eso último.

Pero fuera de su opinión respecto de la Iglesia, meditó, estaba claro también que aquellos vicios eran una realidad perceptible. Esos siete "Pecados" eran las denominaciones para aquellas conductas que llevaban al ser humano a su destrucción. Había un fuerte componente psicológico, así que resolvió comenzar por leer al respecto y bosquejar una introducción pertinente incluyendo todo lo demás. Así estuvo leyendo por el espacio de una hora, escribiendo apuntes mientras lo hacía, y concluyó con una línea introductoria de unas diez páginas. Dio un respingo de sorpresa al ser su concentración interrumpida por una voz grave.

—Kinomoto.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? —No correspondió al saludo de Shaoran Li, que la observaba impasible desde el asiento frente a ella, con una mano sosteniendo su rostro.

—No mucho más de dos minutos. Pero si hubiera sido media hora, tampoco lo habrías notado.

—Me concentro al trabajar —afirmó, intentando no intimidarse por la rigidez de su expresión y el hecho que estuvieran en el último recoveco de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado dar con ella. Ni quería saberlo. Su risa irónica la hizo estremecer.

—¿Crees que ésto es trabajar? —habló con desdén, pasando la vista por los libros revueltos— Tú sólo copias cosas en unas hojitas, haces que defenestrar a la Iglesia suene coherente y científico y luego lo presentas.

—Creo que tengo un ejemplo de Soberbia en frente mío —dijo— ¿Puedo entrevistarlo, señor Li, grabarlo durante unas horas, y que le cuente a todos cómo ha llegado a tal grado de superioridad humana? —Se burló, afilada. No le importó en ese momento que él se viera tan peligroso como en el parque, nuevamente con la gabardina oscura del Instituto, sus ojos profundos diseccionándola y el contraste de la tarde gélida por la ventana con la sala iluminada artificialmente.

—Me halagas —repuso—. Con esa lengua tan sagaz, ¿no deberías estar haciendo cosas más importantes que este proyecto idiota?

El tono que usó no le gustó para nada. Frunció el ceño, incómoda ante la familiaridad de su trato.

—Que yo sepa, no eres tú quien decide sobre mis prioridades.

—¿Qué intentas probarte con esa actitud? ¿Que maduraste? —inquirió, aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta— La única soberbia aquí eres tú. Te lo he dicho: miras a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, con tu frente siempre en alto, imponente. Pero en el fondo, te sientes diminuta y triste —recitó. A Sakura le había empezado a latir el corazón con mucha fuerza. Quería irse lejos de él otra vez—. Así que esencialmente eres la Tristeza... ¿Sabías que se la consideraba un Pecado, también? —Le dijo, señalando un libro e imitando la emoción de un niño con sarcasmo—. ¡Figura en la lista original! Luego dijeron que la Tristeza es una variación de la Pereza, así que también eres perezosa. Pero sientes mucha Ira, por todos aquellos que te han decepcionado, y por ti misma.

—Aléjate de mí —Sólo atinó a decir, en un hilo de voz, cuando lo vio ponerse de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo un segundo después, dispuesta a tomar sus cosas y correr todo cuanto sus piernas temblorosas le permitieran.

—¿Por qué, estoy mintiendo acaso? —Seguía utilizando ese tono indiferente, que a Sakura le helaba la sangre.

No, jamás había mentido, el muy desgraciado.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Shaoran Li! —exclamó, olvidándose por completo que se encontraba en una biblioteca— No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ve a psicoanalizar a otra persona, maldita sea —masculló insultos por lo bajo, intentando hacer una pila de todos esos pesados libros y deseando ser lo físicamente capaz de llevarla con rapidez a sus respectivos estantes. No lo logró, se le cayeron.

—¿Te ayudo?

Su voz le ponía los vellos de punta. A cada palabra que había pronunciado, las olas de adrenalina y los escalofríos aumentaban, al ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Shaoran Li era un maldito cínico.

—¡No te me acerques! —chilló otra vez. A Li no parecía afectarle su exaltada reacción. Es más, se veía como si se lo hubiera esperado— Escucha, no vuelvas a mirarme, acercarte, ni mucho menos, hablarme —amenazó, con voz trémula.

—Hablas como si te acosara.

—Lo haces —acusó—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mis fuentes —repuso tranquilo.

Sonaba como un maldito mafioso. Apretó la mandíbula.

—No me interesa. Simplemente espero que te atengas a lo que acabo de decirte, de lo contrario, no me contendré en defenderme.

Sonaba histérica. Y es que, demonios, lo estaba. Había perturbado toda su paz mental en apenas cinco minutos de charla, y al percatarse de su altura imponente que debía pasar el metro ochenta, y sus hombros anchos, se sintió diminuta, indefensa. Con miedo. Tenía miedo de Shaoran Li y todo lo que representaba.

—¿Me vas a tirar con un libro? Podría sufrir fuertes contusiones —replicó, sarcástico.

Era obvio que en él sus amenazas no surtían efecto, porque tal y como imaginaba, todo le importaba un comino. Sólo se trataba de él. Así que Sakura decidió hacer lo más sensato:

—No es necesario que te repita lo que ocurrirá si te vuelves a meter conmigo, Li —Se calzó la mochila al hombro, demostrando entereza—. Levanta tú los libros.

Y se marchó casi corriendo, y siendo recibida a la salida por el abrazo de la joven noche nipona, que le caló los huesos, aunque no mucho más que sus palabras.

* * *

Se había despertado con un genio de los mil demonios. Al llegar a su casa, la noche anterior, apenas había saludado a Fujitaka, y se había encerrado en su habitación el resto de la jornada. Ni siquiera había comido. Sentía el estómago como un nido de víboras enroscadas que escupían chorros de veneno y hacían arder sus entrañas. La sensación no había menguado ni después de dormir. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, dirigiéndose al espejo del tocador. Se miró largamente. Se veía destruida. En su rostro podían apreciarse unas profundas ojeras grises, la prueba de una larga noche de sueño intermitente, la tez pálida, y sus ojos... furibundos. Detrás de todo lo que se veía como una chica que había pasado mala noche, se escondía una rabia que hubiera destrozado cualquier cosa a su alcance. Shaoran Li. Él carecía de derecho a hablarle así. Carecía de derecho de exponerle todo aquello que se había encargado en cubrir con tanto cuidado. Todo lo que era aceptable, se había dado vuelta... Se veía torcido, sucio, roto. Demonios, ella estaba rota en tantos pedazos, pero no había manera de que alguien lo supiera. A menos que fuera Tomoyo, la única que la conocía.

—¿Y si es como Tomoyo? —preguntó a la nada.

Su prima era dulce y sabia. Respetuosa, elegante. Le encantaría aunque sea poseer una sola de sus infinitas virtudes. Era una persona estupenda y sólo ella la comprendía. Pero Li era grosero, sarcástico, cruel y pedante. Había logrado enfadarla como nadie lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. Casi el mismo efecto que Natsuji Tokaji.

"_Pero él no miente."_

¿Qué le dolía más? ¿Que Tomoyo conociera todas y cada una de sus miserias, y que con compasión maternal, la dejara recrearse en su pequeño mundo de perfección, o que Shaoran Li, a quien apenas conocía, se las escupiera a la cara, y le dijera _"Haz algo"_? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la asaltó. Hacía años que no se sentía con tanto malestar. Tomó una aspirina, cerciorándose de la hora, y viendo que aún era temprano, se concentró en prepararse. Era el último día de la semana, y tenía examen de derivadas. Aunque la invadían unas fuertes ganas de faltar, sabía que no debía ser cobarde. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a la presencia de Li.

Se encontró frente a su salón y entró a paso lento y calculado. Sabía que él estaba allí, sentado en el fondo, con esa mirada profunda y descarada posada sobre ella, pero hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y no hizo nada fuera de lugar. Se sentó, saludó a sus amigos de lo más natural y, cuando el profesor Inaba llegó, se preparó para realizar el examen en completa calma. Pero lo cierto es que le resultó más complicado que de costumbre, dado que en la primera mitad de la hora, Shaoran Li se había levantado antes que nadie para entregar una hoja perfectamente resuelta. Aquello era normal, Li se destacaba en Matemáticas desde siempre; pero ahora que Sakura lo veía de otro modo, resultaba altamente perturbador. Lo observó de reojo dirigirse a su asiento, con su despreocupación habitual, y cerrar los ojos al reclinarse.

"_Miras a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, con tu frente siempre en alto, imponente. Pero en el fondo, te sientes diminuta y triste."_

Sus palabras la golpearon como una bofetada. Se le había hecho difícil concentrarse desde ese momento, y terminó los ejercicios con una amplia duda de haber conseguido la nota excelente que esperaba. No quiso darle importancia y se permitió un pequeño desliz, aunque sintió que últimamente se estaba permitiendo demasiadas cosas impropias de ella. Se dirigió con sus amigas al árbol de Cerezo para disfrutar del almuerzo. Su estómago había decidido despertarse de su inactividad al fin.

—¿Estabas haciendo una huelga de hambre o algo así? —bromeó Chiharu, al verla comer vorazmente.

No respondió: su comida era ciertamente más importante. Entonces Naoko comenzó a hablar de los planes para esa noche:

—Iremos a Nytro, ¿verdad?

—Sí, he escuchado que pasan muy buena música —afirmó Chiharu—. Estaba pensando que podríamos invitar a algunos amigos —sugirió, fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Cuál es tu concepto de amistad, mujer? —tanteó Naoko, divertida.

—¡Oh, vamos, no se comporten como ancianas! —reprochó, poniendo los brazos en jarras— Tú, Naoko, estás loca por ese tal Tonma —La chica de anteojos parecía no estar avergonzada de ese hecho—. Tomoyo podría ir con Eriol. Ambos son la perfecta estampa de pareja nipona-inglesa —Todas se rieron. En algún punto era cierto. No veían a Eriol Hiiragizawa muy seguido en los recesos por sus múltiples compromisos con los clubes de la escuela y porque cursaba el último año, pero siempre habían opinado que ambos se veían bien juntos. Chiharu prosiguió—. Rika no asistirá porque, como sabemos, está ocupada con Terada —dijo ésto en tono sugestivo, y todos lo entendieron y se compadecieron—. Y bien, tú, Sakura —alzó las cejas, pícara—, creo que es hora que le des una oportunidad a Hiro.

Oh, Hiro. Si no se lo nombraba, no se hubiera acordado de que existía. Hiro Hayashi cursaba el mismo año que ellas, pero en el salón contiguo. Le había pedido una cita unos meses atrás, tomando valor luego de un tiempo de observarla en silencio. Y ella, alentada por los vítores de sus amigas, había accedido, con poca emoción. Aquella salida había sido tediosa y aburrida para ella, aunque según él, había quedado hechizado por el misterio que escondían esos ojos jade. Pero sus halagos no habían logrado ablandarla. Él no cumplía con su concepto de amor. Es más, dudaba ampliamente que alguien en el Planeta Tierra reuniera los requisitos. No era porque sintiera que era demasiado buena para "un cualquiera". De hecho, se sentía lo suficientemente consciente de su mente entramada como para saber que nadie con cordura la soportaría. El enigma desaparecería de sus ojos ni bien llegara a conocerla mejor, y esa persona sólo vería...

Sí, demonios, lo que Li había descrito tan perfectamente.

Vería eso, y sabría que no era sano amar a una persona así. Por lo tanto, lo había rechazado, y así con un par más de pretendientes, y se encontraba resignada a su soltería. Era un bien para la humanidad.

—Hiro no me interesa —afirmó con tono seguro.

—Sólo salieron una vez —intentó convencer Naoko.

—Para mí fue suficiente.

—Quizás haya cambiado.

—Me aburría.

—Bueno, con unas cervezas de por medio, quizás salga a flote su lado divertido.

Sakura miró a Chiharu, suspirando. A todo esto, Tomoyo observaba en silencio, encantada con las expresiones faciales de su amiga.

—No servirá de nada negarme, ¿verdad? —asumió la joven de cabello castaño— Lo traerán igual. Hagan lo que quieran, no pienso acercármele.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el Amor —dijo Naoko, con ojos soñadores.

—Sí, ¿quién sabe? Las mejores parejas son las más impensadas.

—Como tú con Yamazaki, ¿eh? —Se apresuró a agregar Sakura, picándola.

—¡No me hablen de ese idiota, por Dios! —chilló aireadamente, con las mejillas repentinamente sonrojadas.

—Y hablando de Roma... —masculló Tomoyo, y todas giraron para ver a Yamazaki Takashi, que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban con la expresión sonriente de siempre.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están? —preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro.

—Bien —respondió Tomoyo por todas, pues el resto estaba ocupado mirando significativamente a una nerviosa Chiharu—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería saber si tenían planes para esta noche.

—Iremos a Nytro —habló Naoko.

—Oh, perfecto, nosotros también. ¿Vamos en grupo?

Takashi Yamazaki era una de esas personas que les cae bien a todo el mundo. Se mostraba simpático y extrovertido. Era el tipo de muchacho que podía tratar con todo tipo de gente, sin mostrar un atisbo de prejuicios o crítica. Sakura dudaba que siquiera conociera lo que era eso. Tenía un sentido del humor infantil y refrescante. Le agradaba, así que no le pareció mal cuando sus amigas aceptaron el encontrarse en la puerta de Nytro a las nueve y media. El resto del día transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos, más que los causados por un súbito cruce de miradas entre ella y Li.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —Se despidieron Naoko y Chiharu, siguiendo el mismo camino, y dejando a Sakura y Tomoyo solas.

—¿Te vienes para mi casa? —preguntó esta última, aunque ambas conocían la respuesta. Todos los sábados que salían, Sakura iba a prepararse allá y al volver del club, se quedaba a dormir. Tal era la costumbre, que ni siquiera avisaba a Fujitaka. Él sabía que si era sábado y Sakura no aparecía, era que estaba en la casa de Tomoyo.

Aunque decirle "casa" a la vivienda Daidouji era quedarse bastante corto. Una mansión de tres pisos al estilo victoriano las recibió, y Tomoyo aceptó dulcemente el saludo del custodio de la reja con total naturalidad. Sakura, a pesar de conocer esa casa hacía tantos años como la suya propia, su aire a formalidad y elegancia la turbaba un poco, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar.

—¡Sakura, querida! —Unos brazos delgados le rodearon la espalda con fuerza— Cada día te pareces más a tu madre —dijo Sonomi Daidouji, con toda la efervescencia que la caracterizaba.

Sakura sonrió débilmente. Aquel cumplido le había agradado. Le gustaba cuando le decían que se parecía a su madre.

—¿Cómo estás, tía?

—Hasta las narices de trabajo —confesó soltando un suspiro exhausto—. Ahora mismo me estaba por ir —reparó en su aspecto profesional: una camisa de seda color carmín, que se adhería al cuerpo delgado, una falda tubo negra y unos zapatos de tacón a juego. De su brazo colgaba una brillante cartera de cuero. Se veía como lo que era: una empresaria exitosa, dueña de Juguetes Daidouji, una de las marcas más importantes del mercado.

La hermana de su madre desapareció rápidamente, luego de arrojarles un beso en el aire a ambas y decirles:

—¡Que se diviertan, y cuidado!

Si algo tenía Sonomi Daidouji, era estilo y modernidad, y Sakura lo podía comprobar con tan sólo ver la mansión por dentro: espaciosas habitaciones decoradas con lo último en diseño de interiores y la calefacción que se ajustaba perfectamente a la temperatura que uno desearía para los días helados del invierno. También podía comprobarlo en su hija, que, como toda Daidouji, era emprendedora: con tan sólo dieciséis años, su prima cosía como los dioses y diseñaba vestidos que podrían hacerle competencia perfectamente a los grandes diseñadores. Sakura no dudaba que ella sería una persona muy importante en el futuro.

—Tengo el atuendo perfecto para esta noche, Sakurita —Casi rió al escucharla pronunciar el apodo de su infancia. Aunque al reparar en el significado de sus palabras, tembló.

Sí, como toda diseñadora, tenía su... musa.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamó Tomoyo, luego de haber ingresado al amplio cuarto de paredes color salmón y envuelto a Sakura en un sedoso vestido hecho a su medida.

—Tomoyo, yo creo que... —quiso interrumpir, observándose críticamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, pero un chillido la mandó a callar.

—¡Ni hablar! No privarás a la Naturaleza de semejante regalo de belleza sólo porque tienes problemas internos.

—¿Problemas internos? —inquirió Sakura, alisando pliegues inexistentes en el vestido.

—Sí. Tienes un problema para aceptar que estás buena.

Todavía reía cuando se giró un par de veces para observarse desde varios ángulos. El vestido llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y Sakura deseaba protestar porque le parecía demasiado corto, pero Tomoyo hubiera dicho algo como _"Te comportas como una anciana senil."_, así que decidió aceptarlo y proseguir con su escrutinio. Era bastante entallado, ajustándose en su cintura pequeña y finalizaba con unos delicados tirantes finos, que conducían a un leve escote en forma de v. Color... ¿cómo le decía su prima? Lavanda, aunque se veía más oscuro que eso, así que supuso que sería alguna clase de violeta. La tela era sedosa y brillaba tenuemente, y Sakura la sintió irresistiblemente suave al tacto.

—Lo usaré sólo porque lo has confeccionado tú, pero sé que no soy la modelo más idónea para este estilo —declaró sinceramente.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —mintió—. ¡Estás tan hermosa! —exclamó de pronto— Lo único que nos falta es maquillarte un poco y... ¡voilá! A romper corazones, tigresa.

Negó con la cabeza, resignada. Sabía que Tomoyo decía todo aquello para animarla, para sacarla de ese estado de retraimiento y taciturnidad en el que se hallaba desde... mucho más de lo que quería recordar. Quería que se divirtiera como la adolescente que era, que bailara y riera. Que dejara a la sabionda rata de biblioteca de lado por un segundo y fuera Sakura Kinomoto: aquella chica con estrellas en los ojos. Y ella de verdad apreciaba ese esfuerzo por parte de su prima, y se dijo que aquella noche se veía especialmente deslumbrante, envuelta en una falda elegante color azul marino, y una moderna camiseta suelta en el hombro, con detalles en encaje, entre dorados y negros. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un costado, con un broche también dorado, y poco maquillaje, pues no le hacía ninguna falta.

Decidió, en serio esta vez, por su prima y por lo mucho que sabía que extrañaba a la chica con las estrellas en los ojos, dedicar su noche a olvidarse de pensar.

* * *

Tal y como había sido acordado, a las nueve y media en punto, Takashi Yamazaki y un grupo de muchachos que no conocía, las estaban esperando en la entrada de Nytro. Ésta se hallaba atestada de gente entrando y saliendo, con dos altísimos guardias de seguridad con expresiones estoicas y músculos amenazantes custodiando en cada extremo de la puerta. Chiharu y Naoko habían llegado apenas unos minutos después.

—Nos vemos todos muy elegantes esta noche —presumió Yamazaki, y alzó el dedo, como si fuera a decir algo importantísimo, antes de que entraran al lugar—. ¿Sabían que en los años cuarenta, cuando los lugares para bailar como éste todavía eran muy primitivos, la gente solía...?

—¡No nos vas a hacer perder tiempo con mentiras! —chilló una enfadada Chiharu, tomando del brazo al joven pasionalmente y arrastrándolo puertas adentro, mientras él continuaba hablándole a la nada.

—Yo me quedé con ganas de saber lo que diría —admitió. Yamazaki siempre tenía datos asombrosos que contar, eso era lo que la impresionaba mucho de él.

Cuando ingresaron, todo fue luces brillantes de colores, montones de personas yendo de acá para allá, amontonándose en grupos, bailando en la pista, o arrellanados contra la barra, disfrutando de los tragos. Ellos decidieron hacer esto último, para comenzar la noche de manera tradicional. Ni Sakura ni Tomoyo pidieron demasiado para beber, aunque Chiharu y Naoko, que se habían convertido en una dupla explosiva, pidieron los cocteles más fuertes. Yamazaki les presentó a los otros cuatro jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Sakura no escuchó bien del todo los nombres, por lo alta que estaba la música, pero creyó entender que uno de ellos se llamaba Usui. Finalmente, llegó Eriol, elegante como todo inglés, aunque no desentonaba en absoluto con el estilo moderno del lugar.

El grupo de amigas fue a la pista de baile y Sakura decidió hacerle caso a lo que cantaba la joven con música electrónica de fondo distorsionando su voz. _"Baila y olvídalo todo"._ Y así lo hizo. Bailó y sintió que entre el tumulto de gente, las luces intermitentes y la vibración agradable de la música a todo volumen, ella no era nada. Era, una vez más, parte del cuadro. Un cuadro de jóvenes divirtiéndose y dejando a un lado todos los problemas. Le gustaba sentirse de ese modo, así que aminoró sus movimientos para divisar la barra, rogando porque pudiera conseguir algo fresco que tomar. No le agradaba mucho la cerveza, era fría y quitaba la sed, pero su sabor amargo le daba arcadas.

Observó a su izquierda y vio que Chiharu ya había sucumbido a los encantos del simpático Yamazaki, puesto que bailaban con mucha soltura juntos; lo mismo Naoko con Tonma, y el resto de muchachos que le habían presentado, se encontraban dispersos, bebiendo y bailando con alguna que otra chica. Fijándose un poco más, vio a Tomoyo y Eriol sentados en la barra opuesta, charlando amenamente. Sonrió enternecida.

—¿Qué tienes que no sea tan fuerte? —preguntó al barman, que servía unos vasos con habilidad y rapidez. Se rió.

—A estas horas de la noche, nena, no hay nada suave. Sólo nos quedan las bombas explosivas —dudó por un momento, pero luego sirvió un líquido rojizo en un vaso bastante grande y se lo tendió—. Este se llama "Agua loca".

El nombre ya sonaba mal de por sí pero, qué demonios, todo era mejor que la cerveza. Bebió un trago corto e inmediatamente un calor abrasador le recorrió la garganta entera, a la vez que un sabor dulce invadió sus papilas gustativas. Eso estaba delicioso. No había cosa que le gustara más en el mundo a Sakura que lo dulce.

—Hola, Sakura —Una voz interrumpió sus divagaciones y se giró. Su expresión despreocupada cambió por completo.

—Hola, Hiro —Intentó disimular la molestia de habérselo encontrado, y también el enfado, porque realmente la había estado pasando bien hacía un rato, y ahora tendría que escuchar cosas como...

—¿Quieres bailar?

La vida no quería que ella estuviera en paz. Observó a Hiro Hayashi entonces, debatiéndose internamente si mandarlo a la buena de Dios con elegancia o bailar con él sin demasiado compromiso de por medio. Era un joven de estatura promedio, y delgado. Sabía que jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela como arquero, así que suponía que se hallaba en buen estado físico. El cabello le caía en mechones color caoba desordenadamente sobre la frente, y todo el resto de su melena tenía ese aspecto "cuidadosamente despeinado". Tenía ojos cafés expresivos y alargados, nariz recta, pómulos altos y los costados de la cara muy angulosos. No era un muchacho feo, para nada, era amable e inteligente, y estaba interesado en ella hacía rato. Una persona razonable podría, al menos, tenerlo como opción. Pero Sakura no era razonable, así que aquello quedaba descartado. Desde que lo físico había llegado a importarle bastante poco, y para colmo, su interés en muchachos era nulo, porque sabía que estaba destinada a ser una cuarentona soltera de por vida, había decidido evitar a chicos como Hiro. A chicos, en general. Pero más como Hiro. Porque él se veía amable y frágil, y fácilmente susceptible a ilusionarse rápido.

—He estado bailando hace un rato —Se excusó. Vio en sus ojos la decepción—. Me duelen un poco los pies —Bien, en eso no había mentido—. Me quedaré aquí tomando algo —Y le dio otro sorbo a su cóctel de Agua Loca.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —preguntó él, tímido.

Tampoco era dueña del aire de las personas, y siempre podría marcharse diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y jamás volver, así que le permitió quedarse. Con cada trago que daba, su garganta ardía un poco más, y así lo hacían sus ganas de seguir bebiendo de ese elíxir mágico que parecía hacer que todas sus preocupaciones la abandonasen. Sin apenas darse cuenta, había iniciado una amena conversación con Hiro, rondando alrededor de anécdotas y críticas ocurrentes sobre la manera de bailar de algunos presentes allí. Se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas con Hiro Hayashi, y el eco de su propia risa le hizo cosquillas agradables en los oídos.

Demonios, hasta se sentía feliz.

—Veo que están entretenidos ustedes dos —La voz de Chiharu les llegó por la derecha, coqueta—. ¿De qué tanto se ríen?

—Sakura decía que el tipo que está bailando allá a la izquierda parece un mono en celo con pulgas —Chiharu rompió a reír.

—Es verdad —admitió—. Bien, me he detenido porque los pies no me dan más, pero será sólo un rato —Sus ojos brillaban con las señales de una incipiente borrachera. Bebió un trago de algo que no pudo identificar.

—¿Y Yamazaki? —preguntó Sakura, luego de pedir otro Agua Loca con una sonrisa de niña al barman.

—Fue al baño.

—Ya, todos dicen lo mismo. Seguro huyó a otro país.

—Creo que ustedes deberían ser los que se vayan al baño —sugirió su amiga, haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara hasta las orejas y Sakura riera abiertamente.

—Qué romántico.

—De ese modo han sido concebidas muchas personas.

Rió de nuevo. Ah, no sabía que existía un bálsamo capaz de ser tomado, y que además fuera tan dulce como ese.

—Señoritas —Apareció Yamazaki, sonriendo a Chiharu—, han llegado un poco más tarde el resto de los invitados, pero han llegado.

Sakura no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que vio a Tora Kou acercárseles... junto a Shaoran Li. Y, demonios, no existía bebida alcohólica que le irritara la garganta como lo hacía ese nombre.

* * *

Sakura se había prometido a sí misma, y especialmente a Tomoyo, que aquella noche iba a divertirse como lo haría toda adolescente. Y hasta ese momento, todo había ido de maravilla. Pese a su resistencia inicial e incomodidad por el aglomeramiento, había decidido bailar. Luego, probó aquello que podría considerar "El Elíxir de la Vida", y mantuvo una divertida conversación con la última persona que podría haber esperado, Hiro Hayashi. Se disponía a seguir siendo feliz, y tenía que aparecer Shaoran Li, con su aura oscura e intimidante, una camisa que se veía negra con la débil iluminación y parecía tener el bordado de... un dragón o algo así, en un costado, y unos pantalones jean comunes. Se veía como un ser humano de lo más ordinario para todos allí. Excepto que a ella le daba más arcadas que la cerveza. ¿Por qué? Porque era un cínico petulante. Se le aparecía cuando quería, con esos aires de sabiduría y misticismo, y le decía cosas sobre ella que sólo ella o Tomoyo podrían saber. Cosas que guardaba en su corazón, y que cuando las desenterró de esa forma tan cruel, aquella tarde en la biblioteca, y en el parque, habían dolido como mil puñaladas. Era un insensible: no tenía reparos en desnudar su ser ahí mismo e instarla a seguir pensando. Si sólo había intercambiado dos conversaciones con él, y la habían enloquecido de esa forma, no quería que hubiera una tercera. En su razonamiento, que se había desgastado a causa del alcohol, tomó a Hiro del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile, buscando alejarse.

Ambos bailaron unos cuantos temas, aunque Sakura nunca pudo recuperar la tranquilidad del inicio: su tensión mantenía sus hombros rígidos y sus sentidos atontados alerta. Terminó de bailar con Hiro, y éste parecía tremendamente feliz por su desenfado al moverse y que pareciera tan cómoda a su lado, y se dirigió a la barra en el lado opuesto del lugar, donde había visto a Tomoyo y Eriol hacía un rato. No los encontró allí, sino bailando unos metros lejos. A pesar de su malhumor reciente, no pudo evitar sonreírle sinceramente a su amiga a lo lejos.

—Interesante manera de evitar a una persona —dijo Shaoran Li a su izquierda, y casi pegó un salto del banco en que estaba sentada para caerse. Tomó aire, pausadamente, y lo miró a los ojos como quien se debate algo.

—"_¿Lo torturo_ _antes de matarlo o simplemente dejo que se lo coman las aves carroñeras?"_ —Imitó Li la indecisión de su mirada, y ella pensó que su parodia no se alejaba tanto de la realidad.

—Un "Agua Loca", por favor —pidió al barman, haciendo como si no estuviera allí.

—¿"Agua Loca"? ¿Tienes idea de cómo te deja eso? Vomitarás hasta tus primeras papillas.

—¿Qué cultura alcohólica puedes tener tú? —espetó, sin poder contener sus impulsos— Tú eres el chico de aires místicos, el que tiene poderes y ha visto cosas oscuras, no sabes nada de clubes ni de alcoholes... ni de diversión.

—De hecho, lo sé. Parte de lo que tú llamas "ver cosas oscuras", significa ver gente que toma en clubes, como tú.

Aquello la enfureció. Sus facultades, dominadas más por el alcohol que por la sensatez, hablaban primero y eliminaban cualquier filtro de miedo ante él.

—¡Tengo dieciséis, casi diecisiete, se supone que a esta edad vaya a emborracharme! Me divierto —aclaró.

—Tú no lo estás haciendo por diversión. Quieres olvidar todo lo que te perturba.

—Oh, ¿y eso cómo lo sabes? —inquirió, con una punzada de molestia y dolor renovado.

—¿Importa el cómo lo sé cuando sabes que es verdad?

—Sí, importa, maldita sea —No le gustaba maldecir, pero últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, y casi siempre delante de Li. Lo tomó del brazo repentinamente, con toda la fuerza que podía tener una muchacha casi ebria, no sin antes darle un último trago largo y profundo a su Elíxir.

Lo llevó al balcón del club, que se hallaba vacío. El contraste entre el vapor caluroso del interior y la ráfaga gélida que la azotó fue como un balde de agua fría en el rostro. Descentró un poco su eje, pero no le quitó las ideas de la mente.

—Quiero respuestas —dijo, tajante.

Él arqueó una ceja gruesa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No te hagas el idiota —escupió agresivamente—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —hizo un gesto abarcativo con los brazos— En cinco años que llevo de Instituto, no he cruzado palabra contigo, y de pronto comienzas a hablarme... ¿porque ves que voy en camino a la perdición? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo sola saldré de esto! —exclamó a viva voz, con la garganta ardiéndole— Iré a terapia, tomaré psicotrópicos, haré yoga o tejeré a punto cruz, o cosas como esa, así que resérvate tu generosidad, Li. No voy a permitir que alguien venga y me hable como tú lo haces. No me conoces.

—¿Tú te conoces? —preguntó, calmo como la brisa.

—¡No me vengas con psicología barata! —chilló, exasperada— No me inspiras confianza, y punto. No eres como Tomoyo.

—¿Tu prima?

—Tomoyo es maravillosa —La voz le tembló, en un súbito arranque de melancolía—. Es la única persona que me ha escuchado lo suficiente. Por eso es mi hermana del alma —asintió para sí misma—. Quiero otra "Agua Loca" —dijo de pronto. Shaoran estuvo a punto de alcanzarla para detenerla, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y dijo—. No he terminado contigo.

Así que después de otra perdición hecha alcohol contenido en un vaso, Sakura volvió. Shaoran miraba la Luna invernal. Tenía un perfil afilado y masculino y una mirada intensa. Si Sakura no sintiera tanto fastidio hacia él, podría haber dicho que era muy atractivo. Pero con tanto alcohol encima, un borracho siempre se termina decantando por alguno de los cuatro tipos: el alegre y desinhibido, que baila desnudo arriba de las tarimas; el melancólico, que llora por la novia que lo dejó y le manda mensajes de texto comprometedores y totalmente mal escritos; el filosófico, que debate sobre cuestiones esenciales sobre la vida, como: la política, la religión, el medioambiente y el sentido de la existencia; y por último, el violento. Y ese describía a Sakura, pues tenía planeado maldecir tanto como se le diera la gana, ofenderlo todo lo que pudiera y golpearlo, si se pasaba de listo con aquella boca mística suya.

—¿Eres un maldito alienígena acaso? —inquirió. Él se rió y eso no hizo más que aumentar su enfado.

—¿Eres un maldito marinero? No sabía que Sakura Kinomoto, tan pulcra y moral, tratara a la gente así. Eres una ebria.

—No metas a mi padre en esto —Se defendió, colérica.

—¿Quién habló de tu padre?

Luego lo comprendió. Enrojeció y se sintió mareada.

—Nadie.

—¿Tu padre es alcohólico? Eso explicaría muchas cosas —habló Shaoran, sin una pizca de tacto.

—¡No es un alcohólico! —exclamó, a pesar de haberlo llamado tantas veces así— Él bebe ocasionalmente hace unos meses, más de lo que debería. Pero conserva su trabajo y puede pasar tiempo sin estar borracho —explicó, como una niña.

—Suena a que será alcohólico pronto.

—Quizás —meditó, recargándose contra la pared. De pronto, se sentía muy cansada.

—¿Dejarás que él también se pierda?

Pensó en Fujitaka entonces y en lo irónico de la situación. Ella lo tachaba de borracho a sus espaldas, pero había pasado las últimas cinco horas bebiendo y llamando a un vaso con alcohol "El Elíxir de la Vida". Hasta había sido feliz bebiéndolo. ¿Así se sentiría Fujitaka cuando bebía, momentáneamente feliz? ¿Lo olvidaría todo, como le había ocurrido a ella? ¿Bromearía con los ancianos de la cantina que frecuentaba, tanto como ella había bromeado con Hiro? ¿Y toda aquella alegría... se desvanecería en un segundo al llegar a casa y enfrentarse con Sakura Kinomoto, su hija? Esa hija que lo miraba con una desaprobación velada en los ojos, que ignoraba su aroma a licor, y a la vez lo hacía cada vez más evidente, dejando que el silencio inundara la habitación, con sus millones de reproches, sus millones de exigencias, todas aquellas verdades y miserias, que Fujitaka había ahogado tan tristemente con su botella... Ella se las escupía en la cara, sin detenerse. Sin darle un beso de buenas noches. Sin decirle: "Papá, te quiero". Sin preguntarse por qué o cómo darle una mano.

¿No era Sakura Kinomoto el Shaoran Li de Fujitaka?

—Oh, Dios —sollozó, dándose cuenta que tenía las mejillas húmedas y se había deslizado lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada sobre la fría loseta.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —dijo Shaoran, con voz tenue.

—Dios —repitió, y tapó el rostro con las manos, dejando que los sollozos salieran abiertamente de su garganta irritada—. No quiero que papá termine así —confesó, cuando al fin pudo hablar sin llorar.

—Todavía estás a tiempo.

—¡Deja de hablar como un profeta, demonios, sé bueno conmigo! —Se exasperó de pronto, sintiéndose fría y desvalida. Se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando tenía trece años.

—Lo soy —aseguró él, y luego lo tuvo sentado a su lado. Le colocó la campera de cuero negro que llevaba puesta encima. Sakura lo agradeció internamente—. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente caballeroso con la Señorita Ebria?

—Sí, maldito —Iba a maldecirlo cuanto quisiera, se repitió, pero los ojos le pesaban enormemente—. Siento que me incendio. Me arde la garganta, tengo los músculos agarrotados y pesados. Los ojos también me arden. Esto es un maldito Infierno Dantesco.

Shaoran Li habló con su característico tono neutro.

—Digamos, entonces, que yo podría ser Virgilio —Sakura, a pesar del sopor, captó el mensaje, y sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Por dónde me guiarías tú?

—Por ti misma.

La noche moría lentamente en Tomoeda. En Nytro, todavía se bailaba con entusiasmo, aunque algunos ya habían sucumbido al alcohol... y a otros placeres. Pero allí se hallaba ella, sentada al lado de la persona que más le incomodaba, más ebria que nunca, y escuchándolo decir que la guiaría por sí misma. De no saber que era Shaoran Li quien hablaba, hubiera jurado que divagaba por la borrachera.

—¿Y por qué querrías ocuparte tú de eso?

—Cuestión de principios —dijo, demostrando que no iba a decir nada más al respecto.

—Quiero dormir, Virgilio.

Una risa seca llegó a sus oídos.

—Pues duerme, Dante.

Se suponía que Virgilio era el guía. Si ella tenía sueño, y Virgilio le decía que durmiera, debería hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, si era su guía, siempre sabría cómo llegar al lugar adecuado.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola por tercera vez consecutiva! Estoy muerta x.x Son casi las dos de la mañana y recién termino con esto... Me tomó tiempo, pero la reedición está lista. Dicho esto, aviso que actualizaré cuanto antes, pero no demasiado rápido: no quiero que, por apresurarme, las cosas me queden inconclusas y terminar por reeditar todo de nuevo. Supondría una molestia para mí y ustedes xD**

**Espero les agrade el rumbo que van tomando las cosas y la lectura les sea amena. Por supuesto, espero con muchas ansias la crítica de mi reedición repentina xD Gracias a todos por leer.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Tenebris

**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

**Tenebris**

* * *

Cuando has perdido hasta el más ínfimo atisbo de ti mismo, y giras en círculos, a tientas de recuperarte, y también a ciegas, generalmente terminas encontrándote en las peores situaciones y personas. Te ves reflejado en ellas. Deseas, con todo tu ser, poder imitar al menos, esa cualidad que ves, de la que tú tanto careces. Pero no llegarás mucho más lejos: una imitación, y más cuando es una barata, orquestada en un mundo roto, repleto de dudas y vaivenes, sólo está destinada al fracaso. Porque basta que una persona bien entrenada perciba tu miseria, para que te la haga evidente. Te recordará que no, jamás serás como aquellos que admiras, aquellos que envidias por su paz, por la transparencia que desbordan sus sonrisas, por la Vida que los llena. Estas personas son lo más parecido a una resaca: ponen tu mundo de cabeza, lo dan vueltas, como si quedaras atrapado en un remolino marino, atontado y aterrorizado por la fuerza inclemente, siendo succionado hasta lo más profundo de tus carencias. Son tu dolor en las sienes, punzante, como un martillo. Son esa sensación de despertarte sin una mínima conciencia de qué ha ocurrido.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Sakura, y con su noche, que pretendía ser divertida?

Esas arcadas agrias, que la obligaron a correr de la cama a los traspiés hacia el cuarto de baño de Tomoyo, fueron la única respuesta que necesitó. Mientras vomitaba los restos de su almuerzo, y probablemente alguno que otro órgano interno vital, escuchó los pasos suaves de su prima acercarse. Cuando pudo sacar la cabeza de la taza del retrete, la observó con ojos amarillentos, cansados y la boca pastosa, con un sabor repugnante a contenido estomacal.

—Creo que no debí haber tomado tanto de esa "Agua Loca" —dijo finalmente, como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ese hecho después de verla devolver hasta el pavo que había cenado el año anterior para Navidad. Tomoyo sonrió como una madre.

—Ya te ha pasado antes, sobrevivirás —tranquilizó.

Se había emborrachado sólo dos veces en su vida: la primera había sido junto a quien en ese momento la sostenía del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la cama amplia de dos plazas, y la sentaba como a una niña. Tenían doce y habían decidido que sería interesante rebuscar en los cajones de la bodega de la familia Daidouji. Sí, de hecho, había sido muy interesante, sobre todo porque después de destapar unos licores dulces y beber un tanto, Sakura había terminado por ponerse tan ebria, que había acusado a Tomoyo de urdir un plan de dominación mundial, para que todos usaran sus vestidos y la adoraran como una Diosa Nórdica. La segunda vez, había sido en una fiesta, a los quince y medio, pero para esa época, Sakura no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, y había asistido por pura obligación con su grupo de amigas que buscaba animarla. Así que había decidido beber un cóctel dulce de frutas. Desgraciadamente, se había dado cuenta, luego de muchos cócteles bebidos, que tenía el estómago vacío, así que el alcohol hizo mella en su organismo como veneno de serpiente. En una hora se encontraba cantando a viva voz en el karaoke, junto a otro muchacho que no conocía, "I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor.

Demonios, siempre terminaba emborrachándose con cosas dulces. Lástima que no tenía recuerdos tan alegres de su noche en Nytro.

—Toma, bebe esto —La mención de beber algo le hizo retorcer el estómago a Sakura, como si la repeliera. Tomoyo sonrió cálidamente—. Es café, te hará bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, tomando la taza humeante y llenándose los pulmones de olor amargo a café molido. Su prima tomó asiento a su lado, con otra taza en sus manos. No se veía ni de asomo con resaca, pero estaba segura que la noche la había cansado lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó, dando un largo sorbo.

—Hiro y Li te trajeron. Li estaba contigo, y dijo que te habías quedado dormida, y cuando estaba buscando a alguien conocido para que te llevara a casa, se topó con Hiro. Y ya sabes que él está encantado con cualquier cosa que te incluya, así que se ofreció a recostarte dentro del coche, y nos marchamos —explicó su prima, con aire despreocupado.

—Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza —Se tapó el rostro con las manos, sintiendo las mejillas calientes—. ¿Por qué me quedé dormida, demonios? Hiro no me interesa, pero tampoco quería que me viera como una alcohólica consumada, por Dios —repitió, enfadada consigo misma.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías con Li?

—¡Oh, así que a esto iba realmente toda tu explicación! —exclamó, señalándola con el dedo como si hubiera matado a alguien. Una punzada en las sienes le hizo retumbar la cabeza— No sé por qué estaba con él —Tomoyo la miró con cara de que no le creía nada—. ¡En serio, no lo sé! —Se defendió.

Luego, adoptó una actitud meditabunda, pensando en todo que podría haber acontecido esa noche con Shaoran Li. Hasta donde sabía, ella estaba muy feliz bebiendo y hablando con Hiro, y se había aparecido ese tipejo a complicarle la existencia. Recordaba estar bastante furiosa, y haberle hablado en un tono nada amistoso. Incluso lo había insultado varias veces (de eso no se arrepentía), y finalmente, todo se tornaba difuso y venía a ella su imagen llorando en un balcón por Fujitaka y algunas otras cosas fuera de lugar.

—Sólo sé que, después de haber sido muy grosera, de pronto estaba llorando en un balcón y al rato siguiente estábamos hablando de la Divina Comedia. El tipo este es un pirado, me habló de ser Virgilio, y yo, Dante —Le relató a Tomoyo, como si estuviera hablando de la peor persona del mundo. Hizo una pausa muy larga y luego suspiró tensamente—. Me va a volver loca.

—¿De amor?

—No bromees, Tomoyo —La miró seriamente—. Mira, tú eres mi consciencia, y lo mínimo que mereces es que te cuente todo lo que ha ocurrido. Pero prométeme que no creerás que estoy demente. Porque ese maldito me hizo llorar anoche, y yo no lloro por nada, pero lloraría si tú me dijeras que soy una chiflada —Hizo un puchero infantil y tenía los ojos humedecidos y brillantes.

—No me vas a contar nada hasta que se te pase lo ebria —Terminó por decir, elegantemente como siempre, y la tomó de los hombros. Acercó su frente a la de Sakura, y la dejó ahí apoyada.

Tomoyo odiaba ver a su amiga llorar, y había descubierto la mejor manera de tranquilizarla en situaciones críticas. Era un hábito que guardaban, secreto, desde niñas. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había acontecido con Li, pero no quería que una Sakura mareada y anulada aún por lo poco de alcohol que le quedaba en el cuerpo, se lo contara. La joven de ojos verdes cerró los párpados, maravillada por la suavidad nívea que acariciaba su piel. Los pesados bucles ébano se enredaron con los suyos, castaños, y Sakura sintió que se calmaba lentamente. Si había dicho que Tomoyo era hechicera, lo reafirmaba. Parecía serenar todo el desastre huracanado en el que se había convertido su cabeza, en un segundo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó su prima luego de unos minutos de terapia silenciosa.

Se separó y asintió, con la mente extrañamente despejada. El mareo se había evaporado, así como las punzadas en las sienes.

—No sé qué hiciste.

—Lo que vengo haciendo desde que tenemos cinco años, Sakurita —sonrió y se acomodó mejor—. Ahora puedes contarme.

Tomó aire, repasando los detalles en su memoria, sin querer perder un más mínimo recuerdo de todo lo concerniente a Shaoran Li. Pasó exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos relatando aquella bizarra (porque no podía llamarla de otro modo) relación (¿relación?) de Virgilio-Dante que a él tanto parecía complacerle. Y le sentaba, porque era un auténtico déspota sin tacto.

—Prácticamente me dio a entender que estoy haciendo todo al revés —repitió furibunda, por enésima vez—. Por poco y no me lo escupe en el rostro. Y me miró con esa cara —Se mentalizó su semblante sombrío— de "Soy el guardián de las puertas del Infierno" o algo así. Habla como un profeta, como si lo supiera todo de mí. Me está descolocando, Tomoyo.

—Porque acierta, ese es el tema —meditó ella, y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, apesadumbrada—. ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—Tomoyo, te dije que lo ignoré toda la semana. Luego, en el club, se me acercó, y fue como ver a Issei Sagawa.

—Mató a una mujer y se la comió. No seas tan dura con Li —reprendió.

—No me importa. Necesito que me digas algo con coherencia. Si no lo logras tú, que eres mi consciencia, seguirá estando a la altura de un caníbal contemporáneo.

Tomoyo habló con voz sosegada.

—Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, Sakura —suspiró—. Nadie puede conocerte más que tú, nunca, ni siquiera yo. Te conozco tanto porque he crecido a tu lado, y me has contado tantas cosas... Pero hay asuntos sobre los que no puedo decidir. Li es una persona poco común...

—Un chiflado —añadió, desanimada por el discurso de su amiga.

—Puede serlo también. Pero no lo sabrás a menos que lo enfrentes, esta vez sin alcohol de por medio —aclaró—, y le preguntes qué es lo que pretende. No sabemos qué te dirá, pero sobre eso, luego decidirás tú.

—Dijo que iba a ser mi guía a través de mí misma —repitió, recordando breves fragmentos de la noche anterior.

—Entonces pregúntale de qué modo. Por qué, cómo... Estás en tu derecho a ser insidiosa cuanto quieras, Sakura.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—Me siento como una niña pequeña que pide consejos a su madre —dijo con pesar, aunque Tomoyo no se sintió ofendida. Sabía a dónde apuntaba la lógica de su prima—. Últimamente no me siento yo. No suelo dudar de este modo.

—Hace unos años, siempre me pedías consejos, Sakura —apuntó dulcemente, desenterrando fantasmas que la estremecieron—. Dudar también es una parte de vivir. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada, no siempre puedes ser la dura Sakura Kinomoto. Hasta los más curtidos se derrumban de vez en cuando —acarició sus hombros con entusiasmo—. Pero siempre estaré ahí para verte ponerte de pie. Siempre.

Observó a Tomoyo Daidouji y no pudo hacer más que abrazarla.

* * *

Pasó parte de la tarde del domingo en la residencia Daidouji, pero cuando el reloj dio las cinco, se dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, y que al día siguiente tenía escuela. Debía estudiar, terminar unas tareas y entretener su cabeza con alguna cosa mundana también, ¿por qué no?. Así que cuando llegó a su casa, se sintió innecesariamente sorprendida de ver a su padre allí, saludándola con ojos amables. Era como si no se esperara que un hombre que trabajaba dobles jornadas, viviera solo con su hija adolescente, y tuviera accesos de borrachera unas cuantas veces a la semana, fuera a estar en su casa un domingo. Se sintió estúpida por su inusitado asombro, y se dijo que debía haber estado demasiado enfrascada en su charla con Tomoyo como para reparar en que tenía un padre. Recordaba que había hablado con Li sobre Fujitaka, y había llorado por ello, para después dormirse, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Seguramente, meditó empleando la razón, el único motivo referido a Fujitaka que la haría llorar sería su incipiente alcoholismo. O la muerte de su madre, pero Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no eran dos nombres que le gustara pronunciar juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se dijo que todavía tenía mucho por pensar respecto a su padre, mucho por pensar y perdonar, mientras subía los escalones que la separaban de su habitación, luego de saludarlo y asegurarle que la había pasado muy bien en el club.

Se sentó a hacer tarea de Geografía un largo rato, y mantuvo su cabeza ocupada en eso, encantada por no tener que pensar demasiado en nada más que las respuestas le quedaran correctas, así como los mapas. Cuando se hubo cansado de delimitar tantas fronteras y coordenadas, encendió el ordenador portátil que guardaba en un cajón amplio de su escritorio, y entró a Internet. Decidió acceder, luego de mucho tiempo, a su cuenta en Mixi, para ver qué había de nuevo. En realidad, era toda una estrategia para mantenerse sistemáticamente distraída y mansa a las circunstancias. Su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, hasta que unos avisos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla.

Mixi era la red social por excelencia en Japón. Si tenías dieciséis años, y te jactabas de tener una "vida" fuera de las puertas de la escuela, tenías que hacerte una cuenta en Mixi. A Sakura ésto le parecía tan estúpido que hubiera golpeado a quien le había dicho eso alguna vez, instándola a unirse a la manada, pero finalmente había cedido, por el simple hecho de que era más fácil organizar alguna que otra salida con sus amigas o para hablar, fuera de la escuela, cuando todas estaban lo suficientemente perezosas como para no querer salir y reunirse en la casa de alguna. Sakura lo usaba más que nada para chatear ya fuera con amigos o completos desconocidos; por eso le sorprendió cuando la pantalla le avisó que estaba siendo nombrada en algunas fotos... de un álbum titulado "Nytro Club".

—Madre mía —gimió, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sakura Kinomoto aparecía retratada en unas veinte fotos: en diez de ellas, se encontraba bailando como una zafada total, despojada de cualquier cosa que se acercara al pudor, y con una cara de alegría alcohólica que no reconocía en sí misma. Dispuesta en las otras siete, aparecía: bailando con Hiro con cara de circunstancias, alzando el vaso con líquido rojo de "Agua Loca" y haciendo el signo de aprobación con su dedo gordo... y en las últimas tres, se los retrataba a ella y Shaoran Li hablando en la barra (la expresión de ella presagiaba futuros homicidios, pero él debía ganar un Óscar por tener esa cara de póker en todo momento) y luego, otra foto más, alejándose al balcón. La chistosa de Chiharu, dueña de la cámara y del susodicho álbum, habría pensado que se iban a dar el lote en el balcón o algo así. Estaba roja hasta las orejas, sintiéndose totalmente descubierta en su ebriedad, fuera de lugar y desconociéndose completamente. Sabía que se ponía alegre si tomaba, pero aquello había superado lo aceptable para su inflexible y pulcra reputación. Muchas personas en la escuela eran amigas de Chiharu, y podrían ver esas fotos, y eso le acarrearía unas cuantas bromas, probablemente referidas a su alcoholismo y presunta promiscuidad.

Una ventanita pequeña se abrió a un costado derecho de la pantalla del navegador. ¿Cuándo terminaría? Se dispuso a leer, acongojada:

—Hiro Hayashi—pronunció el mensaje en voz alta para sí—: _"Sakura, estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado verme de nuevo. ¿Tomaremos algo en el café de la esquina luego de la escuela el miércoles como lo acordamos, verd...?"_ ¿¡Cuándo acordé una cita con él!?

Se maldijo. Maldijo a todo el mundo en todos los idiomas que alcanzó a pronunciar primitivamente. ¡Nunca más iba a ponerse ebria, demonios!

Debió superar el impacto inicial de todo aquel circo adolescente con rapidez, pues le urgía comer y dormir hasta que fuera el día siguiente... y tuviera que lidiar personalmente con todo en lo que se había metido.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, a la mañana siguiente, luego de haber dormido tan profundamente como un búfalo con resaca, una sensación de incertidumbre la invadió. Por suerte, no iba con retraso, así que se dispuso a sentarse a la espera de la Profesora Tokaji. Escuchó murmullos, unos cuantos murmullos sobre ella. Al entrar, había creído incluso escuchar un par de silbidos apasionados. Decidió omitir mentalmente todo (eso incluía a Shaoran Li, a quien no tenía intenciones de prestarle atención de momento) y concentrarse en charlar con Tomoyo, que comprendía su esfuerzo, pues ya se había enterado de las fotos publicadas, y seguía su conversación con entusiasmo. Las dos horas de clase transcurrieron lentas, pero sin ningún contratiempo, porque había decidido, cosa extraña en ella, mantener la boca cerrada.

La tarde invernal se veía tan helada a través del vidrio de la ventana, que a Sakura le provocó un escalofrío. Casi podía sentir las ráfagas que se habían levantado de pronto a danzar, haciendo temblar toda la ciudad. El gran árbol de Cerezo en el que tantos recreos había pasado, se encontraba cada vez más desnudo. Despojado de sus galas en forma de pétalos rosados, sólo le quedaba un grueso esqueleto, macizo, color marrón oscuro, casi negro. En unos meses, florecería de nuevo. Cuando esa noción de renacimiento estaba por comenzar a animarla, el timbre del recreo sonó, haciendo que todos comenzaran a levantarse.

Esa vez, habían preferido preservar el calor que les otorgaba Seijo, y almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela, un piso más arriba de su salón. Obtuvo casi la misma reacción en unos cuantos presentes: murmullos y silbidos. Y no se detenían en ningún momento, atosigándola, mientras ella intentaba olvidar el tema.

—La de ayer fue una noche ajetreada para ti, ¿eh, Sakura? —comenzó Chiharu en un lapso de la conversación. Sakura quiso rodar los ojos y darse la cabeza contra la mesa— ¿Hiro o Li? ¿Con cuál te vas a quedar?

—Yo voto por Li —apuntó Naoko, como si debatiera algo muy serio—. Tiene tu aire... enigmático.

—Enigmático mi culo —maldijo Chiharu—. Lo has dicho sólo porque está bueno. Yo preferiría a Hiro para ti. Es todo un caballero de brillante armadura. Su matrimonio será un camino lleno de rosas y querubines tocando el arpa.

—¿Aún te dura la borrachera? —inquirió Sakura, aguda— No me interesa ninguno, y no veo por qué seguimos habl...

—Hiro me ha contado que tienen una cita —interrumpió Naoko.

—Sí, sobre eso... estaba ebria. Generalmente, cuando estás ebria, prometes cosas que luego no recuerdas. Y antes de que me recuerden que bailé con él, generalmente, cuando estás ebria —repitió—, bailas con personas que no deberías.

Un silencio meditabundo se instaló en el grupo. Allí hubiera faltado una observación sensata de Rika, pensó Naoko. En el mutismo, Tomoyo estaba mirando a Sakura, y la notaba tan incómoda, que resolvió hacer una sola cosa. Se sobó las sienes, emitió un jadeo esforzado de dolor, y con dramatismo, dijo:

—Oh, qué súbita migraña, por Dios —Las presentes la miraron.

—¿Tu presión se encontrará bien? —Se adelantó a preguntar Sakura, preocupada.

—No lo sé... Quisiera ir al baño para mojarme el rostro, siento un mareo —contrajo su expresión, y cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Tomó a Sakura del brazo débilmente—. Llévame, por favor.

—De acuerdo, con cuidado —dijo al ponerse de pie junto con ella—. Nos vemos en el salón, chicas —Le dijo a Naoko y Chiharu.

Caminaron hasta el baño de damas, agarradas como lo estaban, y entonces Sakura dijo:

—Si no te conociera tanto, tu fragilidad me hubiera apenado.

—Circunstancias extremas...

—Medidas extremas —terminó su frase. Sonrió aliviada—. Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. Yo las adoro —dijo refiriéndose a Chiharu y Naoko—, pero no estoy de humor para que me piquen con eso. Ver las fotos me humilló de sobra.

—No dramatices tanto, mujer.

—Habla quien acaba de fingir el comienzo de un desmayo en el medio de la cafetería.

—Lo hice porque te amo —confesó teatralmente, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola. Ambas rieron—. Te invito un café a la salida —dijo. Como vio que la expresión de Sakura comenzaba a contrariarse con una próxima negativa, se apresuró a corregir—. Mejor que eso: un chocolate caliente, de los que son servidos en esos vasos largos de vidrio grueso. Con la cucharita larga para revolver los trocitos que se derriten —describió, sus ojos amatista se iluminaron—. El vapor calentándote los labios, la espuma haciéndote un bigote al tomarla. Pasteles. Espuma —repitió, como un hechizo.

—Silencio o tendré un orgasmo —chistó las carcajadas de Tomoyo tapándole la boca, riendo también—. De acuerdo, iré.

* * *

Sakura había evitado a Hiro Hayashi durante todo el día. El calendario marcaba el miércoles: el evento, era la fatídica cita a la que había aceptado ir por estar demasiado borracha y feliz. Había pensado toda la mañana en excusas plausibles par zafar de la situación. Había pensado en faltar a la escuela, pero luego recordó que debía rendir un examen de Japonés, y quedaba fuera de toda consideración. Había pensado en decirle a Hiro que todo había sido un error, un alcohólico error de su parte, pero se sentía demasiado acorbardada y avergonzada. El lunes, luego de invitarla a tomar un café, Tomoyo le había dicho que quizás era alguna señal, y la vida volvía a poner a Hiro Hayashi en su camino para bien. La chica era graciosa. Debería dedicarse a la comedia stand-up.

El patio de deportes de la escuela contaba con una pista para correr, donde se impartían las clases de Educación Física, y un modesto campo de fútbol que hacía las veces de estadio. En su camino a los vestuarios femeninos, Sakura había divisado a Hiro, que la buscaba. Aún recordaba sus palabras el día anterior, cuando mientras navegaba por internet, una nueva ventanita de chat se abrió y leyó:

—"_¿Puedo verte antes de Educación Física?"_

No le había contestado. Y no pensaba enfrentarse a él de momento. Así que apuró el paso hacia los vestuarios. Pero entonces vio una figura caminar en su dirección, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de la puerta. Y todo su ser se tensó, le dio un escalofrío de sorpresa y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Ahora no saludas? Pensé que eras más educada —dijo la voz de Shaoran Li cuando ella pasó por su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra o siquiera mirarlo, haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

—¿Por qué debería? No he experimentado sensaciones muy agradables contigo.

—Me lastimas —confesó—. Luego de que me encargo de ti cuando te emborrachas. No creí que eras el tipo de ebria desagradecida.

—¿Has visto? Yo tampoco lo sabía. Mira cuán afligida me encuentro.

La peligrosidad que se paseaba por sus ojos había logrado asustarla muchas más veces de las que desearía admitir. Experimentaba un escalofrío de anticipación cuando lo percibía cerca, nada agradable. Y cuando evocaba su imagen, siempre profética y oscura, era la misma sensación. Había descubierto que Shaoran Li, sin importar cómo le hablara, siempre le daría miedo. Aunque pudiera sobreponerse a él y hablarle como en ese momento, con sorna y desprecio. Aunque hubiera tenido las agallas de propasarse aquella noche. Aunque le pareciera un cínico, él tenía un porte intimidante, y Sakura nunca lo olvidaba.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? —inquirió, haciendo referencia a la noche en el club— ¿O estabas tan borracha que ni lo recuerdas?

Se sintió ofendida y estúpida porque tuviera una razón válida para ridiculizarla.

—Tengo muchas preguntas, Li, y no sé si vas a contestármelas. Y tampoco sé si quiera conocer las respuestas.

—Oh, ya veo. Creo que no confías en mí —dijo finalmente, luego de una breve pausa. Aunque Sakura sabía perfectamente que él era totalmente consciente de eso.

—Has dado en el blanco —Se burló—. Así que, ¿cómo permitirle a alguien que me ayude, cuando no confío en él, cuándo no sé quién es? Tampoco sé por qué sabes todo esto de mí. ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?

—Desearías que hubiera aparecido antes, ¿verdad?

Li se había acercado hacia ella los metros que los separaban, y ahora se veían como dos personas que conversaban tranquilamente en los pasillos. Pero si alguien hubiera podido abrazarla, hubiera notado los temblores que intentaba ocultar desesperadamente. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, el descontrol bullía en su interior. Nuevamente, volvía a descentrarla.

—Muchas personas han intentado ayudarme antes, Li. No sé si sepas eso de mí.

—Lo he visto.

Rostros viejos que creía olvidados volvieron a su cabeza. Le sonrieron, y vio en las comisuras de sus bocas, el maquillaje derretirse. Le hubiera encantado no haberlos conocido. Haberse percatado de la falsedad escondida detrás de la amabilidad, el puño que amenazaba con golpearla, en sus manos tendidas para salvarla. Una parte de ella, esa niña inocente, quería confiar en Shaoran Li.

—La gente simplemente no ayuda porque sí —Le dijo, sopesando su reacción. Rictus estoico, aunque no se veía afectado. Parecía esperárselo, como siempre—. Y, en todo caso, ya no soy una niña. Debo valerme por mí misma. Si dependo de las promesas de salvación de cualquiera, y eso te incluye, ¿cómo seguiré adelante sola? —Ruidos de personas correteando y balones impactando contra el suelo de la pista hicieron eco en el recinto. Miró a Li, cansada, pues los rostros viejos que había querido olvidar tanto no salían de sus retinas—. La clase ya comenzó. Debemos irnos —dijo, pues las clases eran mixtas y Li cursaba en su turno.

Cuando la segunda campana de advertencia sonó, ambos salieron a la pista, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Sakura siempre se había destacado a la hora de los deportes. En la primaria, había formado parte del equipo de porristas, pasándosela haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias y piruetas, y corriendo de acá para allá. Cuando llegaba el momento de formar equipos y elegir un líder, siempre era ella. Aunque sólo lo hacían para divertirse, se lo tomaba muy en serio, y guiaba a toda aquella masa de pequeños al lugar indicado para que el balón atravesara las defensas del arquero contrario. Y, como toda chica atlética, tenía un fuerte: correr. A pesar de haber dejado el traje de porrista y el balón de fútbol atrás, jamás había abandonado ese hábito.

En las épocas de su vida (demonios, sentía tan lejanos aquellos días, como si no hubieran pasado sólo dos semanas atrás) en las que ignoraba la existencia lúgubre de Shaoran Li, lo veía sólo como un estudiante destacado, de modales formales, solitario y la única persona que podía ganarle en las carreras. Ahora que lo conocía un tercio más, el encontrarse nuevamente, uno a cada lado de la pista, flexionados en la posición de salida, le hacía sentir turbada. Se sacaba la venda de los ojos: nada era como ella lo había pensado. Había creído organizar tan perfectamente su mundo, durante tanto tiempo, sólo para darse cuenta, justo pisando la línea de salida... Que Shaoran Li la había descubierto hacía rato.

Sus pies corrían todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas. Deseaba tanto perderse, confundirse con el viento, y jamás detenerse. Extendía sus piernas lo más que podía; deseaba abarcar todo el largo posible. Sus músculos se resentían a cada paso que daba, haciéndole arder las pantorrillas y quitándole el aliento, pero no le importaba. Deseaba perderse corriendo más que nunca. Y más que nada, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese hombre, que corría a su par, con expresión concentrada y aguerrida. Huir de él era todo lo que había hecho desde su primer encuentro, y cada centímetro más cerca de la llegada, se sentía más cansada.

—¡Llévenla a la Enfermería, rápido! —gritó una voz que reconoció como la de su profesora.

Las imágenes se veían tan difusas. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la polvorienta pista. Sintió las mejillas frías y el cuerpo entumecido. Y entonces, todo fue negro.

—¡Sakura, por Dios! ¿Estás bien?

La cabeza le martilleaba horriblemente. Era como la resaca del domingo, pero sólo en un costado, formado un enorme chichón doloroso en su cráneo. Había despertado en la Enfermería de la escuela con Tomoyo a su lado. Ésta vestía el uniforme de deportes, y la miraba con la expresión más afligida de todas, acariciándole el cabello.

—Sí, quédate tranquila, Tomoyo. Sólo ha sido una caída.

—Has tenido suerte, chica —habló la enfermera a su derecha, tomándole el pulso—. Menos mal que no te has roto los dientes, algunos suelen tropezarse de frente. Tienes una pequeña contusión, sentirás dolor de cabeza y mareos, y quizás te encuentres algo confundida. Toma esto —Le entregó un pequeño frasco con algunas pastillas blancas—. Te sentirás mejor. Vuelve a casa y descansa el resto del día.

—Muchas gracias —Se apresuró a decir su prima—. Yo la llevaré.

—Quiero descansar un rato —dijo Sakura. Casi ni había escuchado las palabras de la enfermera—. El mundo gira.

—Es normal —tranquilizó la mujer, viendo la expresión de Tomoyo—. Quédate con ella si lo deseas. Debo ir al primer piso.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sintió el colchón ceder suavemente al peso de su prima.

—Ya estás bien —habló ella, como una madre a su hija, y siguió acariciándole el pelo.

Tomoyo tenía unas manos hermosas. Largas y esbeltas, y tan blancas que se le transparentaban las venas. Sus dedos terminaban en delicadas puntas, de uñas ovaladas y siempre pulcras. Las manos de Tomoyo se veían tal cual se sentían: como la caricia de una pluma. Sakura se liberaba de cualquier dolor a cada roce, como si fuera un cuerpo impuro y cada toque sedoso la limpiara de todo mal.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —murmuró, entregada a esas manos de hechicera.

—Cuando te preocupas mucho por alguien, puedes transmitirle todo lo que sientes. Sólo pienso en lo mucho que te quiero, y cuánto deseo que te encuentres sana y serena.

Las palabras de Tomoyo también eran curativas: ella tenía ese poder que muy pocas personas podían ejercer sobre ella: el de hacerla encoger, con sólo un regaño; de enternecerla, con apenas una sonrisa; de hablarle, con una mirada y de tranquilizarla, con nada más que sus caricias y su voz melodiosa.

—La clase aún no termina —habló Sakura—. Ve antes de que la profesora venga por ti.

—No quiero dejarte sola. ¿Estás seg...?

—No te preocupes por mí —abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente—. Dormiré hasta que vengas.

Ella pareció dudar y miró toda la extensión de su cuerpo echado en la cama pequeña. La puerta sonó con dos golpes. Se puso de pie de pronto, y escuchó la voz de Hiro, que le hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente:

—La buscaba y supe que se había desmayado corriendo —habló, al parecer sin saber si dirigirse a Tomoyo o a Sakura—. Sólo venía a ver cómo estaba.

Su prima sabía perfectamente que lo que más había evitado en el día era a Hiro Hayashi. Pero, recostada como lo estaba, y con los músculos aún agarrotados, apreció su preocupación sincera, y se dijo a sí misma que no se sentía con fuerzas para ser cruel. Tomoyo comprendió su leve asentimiento de cabeza, y dijo:

—De acuerdo, enseguida vengo. Si necesitas algo, o te sientes mal, llama a la enfermera o a mi celular —palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón de gimnasia.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

Su prima se marchó dejándolos solos.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él, acercándose por su izquierda.

—Sí, sólo me sentí mareada y se me bajó la presión —mintió—. Viviré para contarlo.

Rió suavemente.

—Cuánto me alegro —Estrujaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos con nerviosismo. Se sonrojó al hablar—. Bien, en cuanto a lo que habíamos planeado para hoy, por supuesto que lo dejaremos para otro día.

Quiso decirle que lamentaba haberse accidentado, que esperaba con ansias un pronto encuentro. Que ni bien se mejorara, concretarían su cita, y hacerlo feliz. Y sentirse alegre también, nerviosa como él. Dejar que sus mejillas se colorearan y balbucear como una tonta. Pero no podía sino sentirse levemente aliviada por su contratiempo.

—Hiro... respecto a la cita que acordé contigo. Debo decirte —musitó como pudo, sintiendo los labios pesados—... Esa noche, yo no estaba consciente al cien por ciento. Dije muchas cosas que no debía. No...

—Tus sentimientos hacia mí no han cambiado, ¿verdad? —dijo Hiro, y casi pudo sentir el esfuerzo que hizo para que su decepción no fuera visible.

—Lo siento...

—¿Me odiarás si lo sigo intentando, Sakura? No puedo contra lo que despiertas en mí, yo —Miró al suelo y luego la miró a ella, fijo—... Son tus ojos. Lo que veo en ellos me gusta tanto.

"_¿Te gusta ver la perdición?",_ pensó, y casi sintió compasión por ese muchacho. Se animó a preguntar:

—¿Qué ves en ellos?

Pareció meditar la respuesta.

—Estrellas. Estrellas —repitió—. Tus ojos son un enigma lleno de estrellas.

—¿Sabes que las estrellas tienen un ciclo de vida, como nosotros, no, Hiro? —dijo, luego de meditar sus palabras. Él asintió— Quizás lo único que estés viendo son pequeñas estrellas moribundas. No te empeñes en hacerlas brillar de nuevo. Una vez que una estrella comienza a morir, no se detiene hasta apagarse.

Eso era Sakura: una estrella que perecía. Eso veía en sus ojos todos los días al espejo. Una prueba de que había brillado demasiado, tanto, que su propia estela de luz la había cegado. Se había tornado oscura tan rápidamente, que todo pasaba a formar parte de un cuadro hermoso del pasado. Si sus estrellas de niña habían brillado tanto, ¿por qué no las dejaban morir? ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en rescatarla?

"_¿Por qué no dejas que la niña termine de morir?"_

Hiro la había mirado más largamente que nunca, sin decir nada. No supo qué efecto habían tenido sus palabras en él: si habían terminado por convencerlo de su locura y desalentarlo de cualquier acercamiento próximo, o si, por el contrario, habían acrecentado su misterio. Sólo sabía que había sido lo más honesta posible, y esa confesión, aunque demasiado personal para alguien que no daba demasiadas explicaciones, le había significado un enorme peso fuera de su espalda. Hiro Hayashi se puso de pie y la dejó sola.

Entonces miró la hora, cerciorándose de que faltaban unos quince minutos para que Tomoyo pasara a buscarla. Se recostó de lado, dejando que su nariz se enterrara en la mullida almohada, impregnándose del aroma floral que desprendía. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración acompasada, en el débil Sol de la tarde invernal, que se filtraba por la ventana y le acariciaba las pestañas. Percibiendo la suavidad de las sábanas con todo su cuerpo. Dejándose descansar.

—Eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que corre y filosofa a la vez.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Debía haber una ley natural que enunciara que Shaoran Li debía interrumpirla siempre. Sobre todo cuando había logrado relajarse al fin, luego de desmayarse... por su culpa.

—Soy una visionaria. En el futuro, la filosofía atlética será el nuevo método filosófico —Arrastró las palabras pesadamente, sin girarse aún.

Li rodeó su cama y se sentó donde antes lo hiciera la enfermera para tomarle la presión.

—Si todavía tienes las fuerzas para utilizar el sarcasmo con agudeza, quiere decir que estás bien.

—Soy fuerte como un roble.

—No contaré la victoria de esta vez, sería jugar sucio. Aunque ambos sabemos que siempre te venzo en las carreras.

Como no tenía fuerzas para ser cruel con Hiro, tampoco las tenía para dejarse angustiar por la presencia de Shaoran Li. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

—No lo discutiré.

Silencio.

—Si aún no has abierto esa boca sabionda para insultarme, debes haber sufrido alguna clase de contusión —concluyó.

—No te equivocas.

—Mierda —Sólo dijo. Sakura sabía que su mansa actitud no lo asombraba—. Mandaste a volar al tipejo del club, ¿cierto? Lo vi salir.

—En efecto.

—Te has aprovechado de tu indisposición para ser lo más directa posible con él y dejarle en claro que no pretendes nada —dijo—. Siempre puedes excusarte luego con un _"Me sentía mal, quería silencio. Invadiste mi espacio"._

—Aún quiero silencio —sugirió.

—Me importa una mierda.

Sakura casi se ríe. No quería abrir los ojos, y no lo hizo. Si lo hacía, se enfrentaría a todos sus miedos contenidos en dos esferas doradas. Quería recrearse con su voz, que por vez primera, había decidido cambiar su matiz, y sus oídos la percibían como un murmullo suave. Si sólo escuchaba su voz, podía lidiar con él.

—Si has venido a seguir insistiendo en tu curiosa propuesta, te diré que no tengo intención de discutirlo ahora. El mundo es hermoso cuando todo es oscuridad bajo tus ojos. Se agudizan tus sentidos, y es lo más pacífico que pueda existir.

—Yo no diría eso.

—¿Por qué?

Otro silencio. Una risa velada.

—A veces tienes que ver, por más que confíes en tus sentidos.

Por supuesto, él estaba metaforizándolo todo. Sakura lo comprendió, pero no quiso darle pie, porque simplemente quería fastidiarlo.

—¿Y qué ocurre con los no videntes?

—Pues no ven, que yo sepa.

Sakura realmente se quiso reír a carcajadas, aunque le salió más como un maullido ahogado de Kero.

—Demonios, eres una fuente inagotable de sabiduría.

Apenas abrió un ojo, lo suficiente para ver la hora. En unos cinco minutos, Tomoyo iría a buscarla. Ya podía imaginar el atardecer a sus espaldas, evaporándose precipitadamente, y dando lugar a la noche que estremecía a Tomoeda con un viento que presagiaba una futura lluvia.

—Puedo contestar tus preguntas, pero no aquí, en la escuela.

Un escalofrío renovado de anticipación la hizo tragar pesado desde su lugar. Aún así, se rehusó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Acabas de insinuarme una cita, o es sólo producto de mis contusiones?

—Puedes llamarlo así, si lo deseas.

—¿Y has dicho que contestarás mis preguntas? —repitió— Vaya. ¿Y qué hay con eso de "_Todo será dicho a su tiempo"_? —imitó una voz gruesa. Él no dijo nada— Y yo que te creía un gran profeta.

—¿Quién te dijo que significaría que debías esperar tanto? El tiempo es ahora.

Se acomodó en las sábanas.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Ya lo he visto.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó las ventanas, haciéndola estremecer.

—Te gusta repetir esa frase.

—Si eres paciente, puedo responderte por qué me gusta —Abandonó su lugar en el colchón. Lo sintió ponerse de pie—. El domingo, por ejemplo.

—A las tres de la tarde, en el parque. Es una hora agradable.

—Me parece bien —dijo—. Hasta entonces, Kinomoto.

Cinco minutos después de escuchar los pasos de Shaoran Li avanzar hacia la puerta, y entornarla levemente, Tomoyo volvió, y encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama de la Enfermería, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! Volví con una rápida actualización. Me divertí bastante escribiendo esto, ¿qué les pareció? Me gustaría saberlo con sus críticas. Ya tengo alguna que otra idea para el capítulo que viene, y dado que actualicé bastante rápido, creo que me tomaré un tiempo para el número cuatro, que creo que voy a enfocarlo, esta vez, desde otra perspectiva, para hacer un paréntesis en la historia y concentrarme un poco en Shaoran. ¿Les gustaría la idea?**

**En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review, ojalá este capítulo los complazca y se sumen seguidores a esta humilde idea(?) xDDD Nos vemos próximamente, en la siguiente entrega.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
